London Calling
by Ravenvampire
Summary: Rip van Winkle: Hellsing x Rinoa Heartily: Final Fantasy VIII


**London Calling**

Autoren: Blackmage und Catwheazle

Fandom: Crossover, Romantik, Shoujo-ai

Warnungen: Shoujo-ai, Gewalt

Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Charaktere in dieser Fanfiktion gehören nicht uns, sondern den zuständigen Manga-ka, Produzenten, Spielefirmen und Buchautoren und wir distanzieren uns hiermit ausdrücklich von jeder Form des Anspruchs auf irgendeines der Copyrights.

Diese Geschichte wurde ohne kommerzielle Absichten geschrieben.

Diese Geschichte ist wie immer über ICQ entstanden. Jeweils eine Leerzeile trennt die jeweiligen Abschnitte, die jeder von uns geschrieben hat. Unsere Nicks haben wir herausgelöscht, damit man das Ganze besser lesen kann. Im Gegensatz zu den Blödsinnsgeschichten beendet hier dieses Mal jeder seinen Satz und lässt ihn nicht für den anderen offen.

Hierher sind die Charaktere:

Rip van Winkle: Hellsing

Rinoa Heartily: Final Fantasy VIII

Regen ergießt sich in Strömen vom nächtlichen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Meine langen, schwarzen Haare hängen mir klamm und feucht vom Kopf während ich meinen Blick über die Straßen Londons gleiten lasse, auf der Suche nach Beute.

Selbst zu dieser späten Stunde und trotz des ungemütlichen Wetters sind genug Menschen unterwegs. Unbeweglich wie eine Statue habe ich mich auf dem Dach eines Wohnhauses zusammengekauert. Es erscheint mir merkwürdig, dass die Menschen, welche ich sehe, herumlaufen als sei nichts geschehen, dabei ist London zum Teil immer noch ein gigantischer Trümmerhaufen. Viele seiner Wahrzeichen sind nicht mehr als Schutt und Asche und fast die Hälfte seiner Bewohner liegt verrottend in eilig ausgehobenen Massengräbern oder sind noch immer unter Ruinen verschüttet. Während diese Gedanken mir durch den Kopf geistern, bleibt mein Blick an einem schwarzen Taxi hängen, welches gerade am Straßenrand hält. Ein junges Paar steigt aus und geht lachend die Straße entlang. Ich schüttle den Kopf, lass dir Zeit, der Richtige wird schon noch kommen und noch nimmt der Durst nicht überhand. Meine Gedanken schweifen wieder ab. London in Trümmern, ja, damals war dieser Gedanke geradezu erregend für mich gewesen. Aber es hätte noch mehr werden sollen, nicht nur London, sondern ganz England, ganz Europa, den ganzen Erdball umschließend. Doch wurden mir diese Träume brutal von einem Dämon geraubt.

Alles wofür ich vor wenigen Monaten gekämpft und woran ich geglaubt hatte liegt nun in Stücke gerissen, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viele meiner Verbündeten das mächtigste Schoßtier der Hellsing auf dem Gewissen hat, bin ich doch selbst nur haarscharf dem Tod entronnen.

Gedanken der Rache benebeln meine Sinne kurzzeitig und ich vergesse die Straße und den Todesgeruch Londons. Was würde ich geben, diesen Teufel nun vor mir zu haben und ihm all meinen Dank für die zerstörten Träume zusammen mit den besten Grüßen an die Hölle, aus der er stammt mit einer blank polierten Klinge durch den Leib zu rammen, während diese allerfeinste Katharsis des Dramas, welches mein Leben beschreibt im Hintergrund von dezenter klassischer Musik untermalt wird. Die Oper Rip, geht es mir durch den Kopf, in der Hauptrolle: Ich selbst.

Das Klopfen der menschlichen Herzen weckt mich aus meiner Träumerei. Meine Kehle trocknet Sekunde für Sekunde und verursacht einen schaurig süßen Schmerz. Schmerz beweist mir, dass ich lebe und der zunehmende Durst weist mir an, endlich etwas für mein Überleben zu tun. Ich muss schnellstens ein Opfer finden, solange ich mich noch unter Kontrolle habe.

Endlich erspähe ich jemanden, einen jungen Mann im Geschäftsanzug mit glatten, blonden Haaren. Er geht in eine der Nebengassen, die um diese Zeit meist wie ausgestorben sind - ein krasser Gegensatz zu den Hauptsraßen dieser verdammten Stadt. Ich springe vom Dach des Hauses und komme lautlos auf den Pflastersteinen auf. Mein Opfer hat nichts bemerkt, seelenruhig geht er weiter seines Weges. Von Schatten zu Schatten huschend, folge ich ihm. Er hält an einer Haustür an, ein letzter Blick über meine Schulter, niemand außer uns beiden ist zu sehen. Wie eine Katze springe ich auf ihn und halte mit einer Hand seinen Mund zu, während ich ihn mit der anderen gegen die Hauswand drücke. Er keucht überrascht auf. In seinen braunen Augen sehe ich Verwirrung und Angst, doch verbringe ich keine weitere Sekunde damit, mir Gedanken über ihn zu machen, ich bin die Jägerin, er die Beute, so ist das Gesetzt der Natur. Meine Reiszähne bohren sich langsam durch die weiche Haut seines Halses. Panik bemächtigt sich meines Opfers, verzweifelt versucht er mir zu entkommen, doch sind seine Anstrengungen vergebens. Gierig beginne ich seinen köstlichen Lebenssaft zu trinken. Der süße Geschmack des Blutes und der Geruch seiner Angst berauschen mich kurzzeitig. Ja, diese Dinge beherrschten stets mein Leben, ich habe es immer genossen, mich an der Angst meiner Feinde zu weiden und hielt mich immer für unbezwingbar, ein wahres Mitglied der Herrenrasse.

Ich lasse den leblosen Körper des Mannes auf den Boden fallen und ziehe eine kurze Klinge aus meinem Mantel, mit der ich seinen Kopf vom Rumpf trenne, damit er nicht wieder als Ghul zum leben erwacht.

Ich lasse das Haupt meines Opfers in einer Mülltonne verschwinden und unterdrücke ein Kichern. Das Gesicht des Mannes zeigt noch die erstarrte Fratze, die er im Moment des Schockes gerissen hat. "Das ist wahre Kunst", spreche ich vor mir her und setze den Deckel auf die Tonne. Für die nächsten Tage wäre der Durst gestillt und ich kann mich anderen Dingen widmen. In der Ferne schlägt der Big Ben zwei Mal. Der Glockensklave, wie ich ihn gerne nenne, muss jede Stunde mit einer Eisenstange gegen die Glocke schlagen. Nichts mehr übrig von der Melodie, die der Turm einst spielte, nicht seitdem in der hitzigsten Phase des Milleniumkrieges eine Langstreckenrakete das Parlament getroffen und eines der Schillernsten Wahrzeichen der Stadt in Stücke gerissen hatte. Die riesige Glocke ist zerbeult, doch als Klanginstrument immer noch zu gebrauchen.

Die hallenden Schläge erinnern mich daran, dass ich zwanzig Minuten ein Treffen mit meinem Auftraggeber habe. Bin gespannt, welche Schweinereien er sich dieses Mal vom Leib schaffen will.

Ich wische mir die Blutreste vom Mund und lenke meine Schritte zurück auf die belebten Straßen, Richtung U-Bahn Station. Zwar können einige Stationen immer noch nicht angefahren werden, doch man kann so immer noch die wichtigen Orte der Stadt erreichen. Der Bahnsteig ist menschenleer, nur das Rauschen des Windes, der durch die Tunnel hallt und das Prasseln des Regens über mir, ist zu hören. Ein bösartiges Grinsen entblößt meine Zähne, noch immer fürchten die Überlebenden, das ein weiterer Angriff gestartet werden könnte, egal wo man in der Stadt ist, man kann die Angst förmlich überall riechen. Wie gerne wäre ich dabei gewesen, wäre mit meinen Kameraden mordend durch die Straßen der Stadt gezogen und hätte mich an den Feuern der Vernichtung erfreut. Was für eine Närrin ich doch war…

Der Führer des Letzten Bataillons, der fette Major, hatte mich als Lockvogel benutzt, meinen Tod gebilligt, um Alucard weitab von London festzusetzen und zwar auf einem Flugzeugträger, den ich und die Werwölfe gekapert hatten. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich Hellings Schoßtier töten sollte, doch als Samiel und ich uns gegenüber standen und er mich mit meiner eigenen Waffe pfählte, zerbrach alles, woran ich geglaubt hatte.

Rauschend fährt die U-Bahn der Bakerloo Line in den Bahnhof und ich steige in eines der Abteile. Außer mir befinden sich noch ein paar Jugendlich darin. Sie kümmern mich jedoch nicht, mein Blutdurst ist gestillt und zu kaum einem anderen Zweck kümmern mich die Menschen.

"Meine Fresse, zieht euch mal rein, was die Alte da drüben lange Haare hat ey."

Die Teenager zerreißen sich ihr Maul über mich weil sie denken, ich höre sie nicht. Sie flüstern und das Rauschen der U-Bahn ist auch nicht unerheblich und das lässt sie überheblich werden. Einen Moment spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, mich zu ihnen rüber zu setzen und ihnen freundlich beizubringen, dass ich als Vampir geschärfte Sinne besitze und ihr pubertäres Gewäsch Wort für Wort mitbekommen habe. Nach einer Kurzen Freude, die mir ihre zunächst verwunderten, dann verängstigten Gesichter bereiten, entschließe ich mich dann ihnen neben meinen Zähnen einen weiteren Beweis zu liefern, indem ich einen von ihnen mit meiner Klinge an die Metallstangen, die als Festhaltegelegenheit in zu vollen Zügen dienen, hefte und mit dem Blut der anderen das Zugabteil in einem Anfall von unkontrollierter Euphorie Lippenstiftrot streiche.

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe den Leeren, abgewrackten Sitz vor mir. Meine Fantasie ist mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen und die Teenies sitzen auch nicht mehr im selben Abteil. Schade eigentlich, das wäre eine nette Exposition des Stückes, das ich heute Nacht aufführen muss, denke ich mir. Und als würdiges Ende rammt die unerschrockene Darstellerin dem Feind ihres Auftraggebers das Messer in den Wanst.

Die übertrieben freundliche Stimme der Einspieler, welche kurz vor jeder Haltestelle durch die Lautsprecher des Zuges schallen, weist mich darauf hin, dass ich an der nächsten Station aussteigen muss.

Während ich die Piccadily Station verlasse und durch die nassen Straßen in Richtung des Pubs gehe, der als Treffpunkt festgelegt wurde, frage ich mich nicht zum ersten mal seit ich in London lebe, ob die Menschen eigentlich richtig verstanden haben, was sie damals vor fünf Monaten angegriffen hat. In den Medien hieß es später, eine Nationalsozialistische Terroristengruppe sei dafür verantwortlich gewesen, was ja auch stimmte, doch was schön vertusch wurde, war die Tatsache, dass die Angreifer in keinem Fall menschlich waren. Wahrscheinlich haben einige der einfältigen Londoner unsere wahre Natur erkannt, doch der Hellsingorden hat nachher ganze Arbeit dabei geleistet, es zu vertuschen.

Ich erreiche den Hauptplatz des Piccadilly Circus. Weniger Menschen als gewöhnlich sind unterwegs, die beiden großen Werbetafeln, die einst das Hauptmerkmal des Platzes waren, sind vollkommen vernichtet, ebenso wie die meisten großen Geschäfte und Läden. Nur ein paar kleine Pubs und Geschäfte haben den Krieg heil überstanden.

Mir ist dieser Anblick zuwider, es scheint mir, als wolle dieses heil gebliebenen Gebäude mich verhöhnen und mich an mein Versagen erinnern. Inzwischen habe ich den Glauben an die Überlegenheit der Herrenrasse vollkommen verloren. Mann hat ja gesehen, wie überlegen wir waren…

Zwar wurden die Truppen der Hellsings stark dezimiert und sämtliche Truppen des Vatikans ausgelöscht, doch ebenso wir. Und was das Schlimmste ist, Alucard und seine beiden Schlampen leben noch.

Dieser Wichser, denke ich mir und betrete den Pub. Gedämpftes Licht erhellt den Raum. Wenige Leute sitzen grob verteilt an Tischen und betäuben ihre besudelten Erinnerungen an ihre schöne Stadt mit Starkbier. Eine Nutte steht am Billardtisch in der Ecke, vor ihr, zwei Männer in zerlumpter Kleidung, die wohl gerade den Preis aushandeln. Meinen Auftraggeber entdecke ich wie immer in der hintersten Ecke. Er trägt einen schwarzen Stoffmantel und hat seinen Hut, ebenfalls schwarz, tief ins Gesicht gezogen, wie immer. Vor ihm stehen ein Guinness und ein halb ausgetrunkenes Schnapsglas mit Tequila nebst Salzstreuer und einer vertrockneten Zitrone. Alles wie immer, denke ich mir und gehe in Gedanken das Erkennungsritual durch. John Doe legt nämlich äußersten Wert auf Sicherheit und zieht sogar in Erwägung, dass ich bei meinem letzten Streich gefasst wurde und Scottland Yard nun einen Klon von mir zu ihm schickt.

Wie so oft zuvor setze ich mich ihm gegenüber und er zeigt keine Regung.

"Ziemlich regnerisch heute.", beginne ich das Gespräch. Er bleibt stumm.

"Was ist mit ihrem Tequila?"

"Was soll damit sein?"

"Sie haben ihn nicht ausgetrunken."

"Es mangelt dem Wirt an Zitronen."

"Lassen sie sich Zimt und Orange bringen."

"Lassen sie es sich bringen, meine Geschäfte treiben mich weiter."

Nachdem dieser sinnfreie Dialog geendet hat reicht er mir die rechte Hand, als Zeichen, dass er in mir die echte Rip erkennt. Sie enthält einen USB Speicherstick, der alle benötigten Informationen enthält. Hätte er mir die Linke gereicht, wäre ich gebrandmarkt gewesen. Erkannt hätte ich die fluoreszierende Farbe nicht, die er mir auf die Hand gestrichen hätte, da sie im normalen Licht durchsichtig ist, doch spätestens zehn Schritte vom Pub entfernt würden mich Does Männer mit silbernen Pflöcken durchsieben, da die dumme Farbe nur durch ein Nachtsichtgerät identifiziert werden kann. Eine sehr elegante Weise, jemanden den Tod anzuheften, wie ich finde. Ich sehe ihm nach wie er den Pub verlässt und kippe den Rest des Tequilas runter. "Scheiß auf Zitrone."

Für einen kurzen Moment genieße ich das Brennen in meiner Kehle. Die weitläufige Meinung, ein Vampir könne sich nur von Blut ernähren, ist falsch. Flüssigkeiten, egal welcher Art, schaden uns nicht. Dann verlasse auch ich den Pub. Der Regen hat in der Zwischenzeit etwas nachgelassen. Eine Nacht, egal wie verregnet sie auch sein mag, ist zu schön um sie zu Hause zu verschlafen. Meist verlasse ich meine Wohnung erst nach Einbruch der Dämmerung um zu Jagen oder einen Auftrag zu erledigen, was meist auf das gleiche hinausläuft. Zwar schadet mir das Tageslicht nicht, doch verabscheue ich es. Deshalb verbringe ich den Tag meist schlafend. Ohne bestimmte Richtung und Ziel gehe ich nun durch die Straßen der gezeichneten Stadt und hänge dabei meinen Gedanken nach. Gedanken über meine Rache an Hellsing, Gedanken über den gescheiterten Angriff und Gedanken an meine Vergangenheit.

Es ist merkwürdig. Das Bataillon war für mich das einzige, was einer Familie nahe kam. Als Kind trat ich der Hitlerjugend bei und wurde bald darauf zu Mellenium versetzt. Kurz vor Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges machte man mich auf Befehl des Majors dann zum Vampir und als klar wurde, dass das Deutsche Reich den Krieg verlieren würde, flohen wir nach Süd Amerika. Doch trauere ich keinem von ihnen nach, das einzige, was Trauer in mir hervor zu rufen mag, ist unser klägliches Versagen.

Ich fühle mich wie eine Fliege, gefangen im Netz der Spinne, die sich meine Vergangenheit schimpft.

Einige Straßen weiter betrete ich ein Internetcafé und schließe den Speicherstick an den Computer an. Gedankenlos, da ich weiß, dass Doe jeden Stick mit einem Virus bestückt. Gedankenlos in dem Sinne, da ich ebenfalls weiß, dass dieser Virus nur aktiv wird, wenn ein PC, welcher nicht in Johns Netzwerk registriert ist, mit den Daten in Berührung kommt. Ich bringe den Besitzer des Cafés quasi um einen weiteren Rechner, keine Lust, extra zu mir nach Hause zu latschen.

Wenige Klicks öffnen die Botschaft und die paar Sekunden die mir bleiben, bevor der Rechner sich aufhängt, reichen mir, um die Infos zu bekommen, die ich brauche.

Auf dem Weg nach Draußen werfe ich den Speicherstick in einen Papierkorb und lege dem Cafébesitzer ein paar Münzen mehr auf den Tisch mit der Begründung, ich hätte die Maschine geschrotet. Er grinst und nimmt es als Witz. So ein Trottel, schade dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehe, wenn er merkt, dass dieser PC im Eimer ist.

Ich mache mich Richtung U-Bahn auf und gehe noch mal die Ziele durch: Meucheln von Diego Lerrone, seines Zeichens Zwischenhändler für Drogen. Er hat sich von John Does Kuchen ein zu großes Stück abgeschnitten und dafür soll er nun mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Schusswaffen wie immer abzuholen bei dem Mann. der sich selbst nur Mister G. nennt, Does Waffenschmuggler. Aufenthaltsort von Diego und die Erlaubnis für Justiz nach eigenem Ermessen, so mag ich meine Aufträge.

Ich beschließe, den Job noch heute Nacht zu erledigen. Laut den Informationen auf dem Speicherstick wohnt Diego in Marylebone, eine Wohngegend der Mittel -und Oberschicht.

Wieder zurück in der U-Bahn überlege ich mir, wie ich es am besten angehen soll. Bisher habe ich noch bei keinem meiner Aufträge auf den Waffenschmuggler zurückgreifen müssen. Ich bevorzuge nach wie vor als Waffe einzig und allein meine Muskete, doch wäre es zu auffällig, das gute Ding durch London zu schleppen. Ich werde mir erstmal einen genaueren Überblick über Diegos Wohn- und Lebensverhältnisse machen.

Zum Glück ist mein Bahnabteil dieses Mal leer. Wenn wieder irgendwelche nervenden Teenager mit gefahren wären hätte, ich wahrscheinlich die Beherrschung verloren.

Damals, während meiner Zeit als Soldatin konnte ich meinen Launen stets freien Lauf lassen und musste nie um Beherrschung ringen. Aber leider erfordert der Beruf als Killerin ein gewisses Maß an Diskretion.

Wenige Minuten später erreiche ich Paddington Station und mische mich unter die Leute auf der Straße.

Auf eine gewisse Art ist es interessant ihren Gesprächen zu lauschen. Viele sind um ihre Existenz in London besorgt, haben ihr Heim oder ihren Beruf verloren oder gar ihre Familie und überall fürchtet man, das dieses Schauspiel sich wiederholen könnte. Aus diesen Gesprächen ziehe ich eine Art perverse Befriedigung.

Ich besteche einen Penner, der mir schließlich sagt er habe von Diego gehört. Er agiert im Untergrund, hat eine Frau und zwei Kinder, wobei er so gut wie nie zu Hause ist. Die Kreise der Dealer freuen sich einen ab, dass London halb verwüstet ist, da alle staatlichen Kräfte mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt sind und die Polizeikontrollen und Razzien dementsprechend niedrig ausfallen.

Meine Schritte führen mich in die Gegend, wo einst das Velvet Underground stand, eine Disco, benannt nach gleichnamiger Rockband. Von dem Schuppen ist nur noch ein Teil der Außenfassade vorhanden, doch die niedrigeren Dancefloors sind noch erhalten. Man kommt über die Klos in ein Netzwerk unterirdischer Gänge, meinte der Penner, die später zu den Räumlichkeiten der Dealer führen sollen.

Ein fetter, schwarzer Kerl in Anzug und mit Sonnebrille umkreist die Ruine und fasst mich ins Auge. Ich versuche möglichst uninteressiert zu wirken, als ich an ihm vorbei gehe. Einen verdammten Leibwächter hat Lerrone hier also geparkt, das dürfte sicher spaßig werden.

Er weiß schon, warum er sich diesen Muskelprotz gemietet hat, doch leider wird ihm das alles gegen mich nichts nützen. Ich gehe Richtung Eingang und stelle fest, dass der Leibwächter mir folgt und das nicht unbedingt auf unauffällige Weise. Die einstmalige Tür besteht mittlerweile nur noch aus einem Metallrahmen. Als ich sie öffnen und das Innere der Disco betreten will, höre ich denn Leibwächter nach mir rufen, doch ich ignoriere ihn und trete ein. Der Fußboden ist mit Schutt, Mörtel und Glass übersäht, anscheinend hatten die Oberen der Stadt noch keine Zeit hier aufzuräumen. Ich verschmelze mit den Schatten und warte auf das Muskelpaket. Wenn nicht so viele Leute draußen auf der Strasse unterwegs gewesen wären, hätte ich ihn mir dort bereits vom Hals geschafft. Aber im Dunkeln der Ruine ist es unauffälliger und wenn man seinen toten Körper irgendwann hier entdeckt, würde man annehmen er sei während des Krieges gestorben. Die zerstörte Tür quietscht und der Wächter geht langsam den Gang entlang. Ich veralte mich vollkommen regungslos und warte, bis er an meinem Versteck vorbei geht.

Er knipst eine Taschenlampe an und leuchtet die Dunkelheit vor ihm aus, dieser Trottel, er sollte sich lieber auf die Ecken und Nischen um ihn herum konzentrieren. Ich schnelle hervor, packe seine Schulter und ramme meine Hand auf Höhe des Herzens durch seinen Brustkorb. Mit einem Ruck ziehe ich das noch pulsierende Organ aus ihm heraus und lasse seinen toten Körper langsam zu Boden gleiten. Zwar ist mein Blutdurst gestillt, doch ein kleiner Snack schadet nie. Genüsslich beiße ich in das Herz, als wäre es ein roter Apfel.

Nach meiner Mahlzeit gehe ich tiefer hinein. Die letzte Tanzfläche liegt vier Stöcke unter dem Erdboden. Keine Menschenseele ist hier. Die Wände sind übersäht mit schlechten Graffitis und Posterresten von Disconächten und der Boden ist voller Glas und einem Mischmasch aus alkoholischen Getränken, die wie ein kleiner See etwa einen Zentimeter hoch den Boden überschwemmen. Mein Weg führt mich in die Männertoilette. Auch sie ist verwüstet. Die einst weißen Kacheln stinken nur so vor Dreck und Schimmel und in jeder Toilette steht braunes, verdrecktes Wasser bis hoch an den Rand. Wieder überall Graffiti, irgendjemand musste hier wirklich verdammt viel Spaß gehabt haben. Wo könnte die geheime Tür sein, frage ich mich. Eine Luke im Boden gibt es nicht und der Lüftungsschacht wäre viel zu umständlich. Ich fahre mit meiner Hand über die Wandkacheln und habe Glück. Eine ist wackelig und hätte normal verputzt schon längst abfallen müssen. Ich drücke sie in die Wand hinein und vor mir öffnet sich eine Tür. Ein kurzer Gang mit Abzweigungen nach links und rechts offenbart sich mir. Von der rechten Seite kommt leichtes Licht und ich höre leise Stimmen. Bingo.

Ich lausche in den Gang hinein. Es sind drei Männer, die scheinbar sehr aufgeregt miteinander reden. Ich höre ihren zu schnellen Herzschlag.

Diego Lerrones Partner haben anscheinend Angst bekommen, dass sie Ärger mit John Doe kriegen könnten, weil sie einen Teil seiner Ware unterschlagen und auf eigene Faust auf den Markt gebracht haben. Hm, nur leider kommt ihre Reue etwas zu spät.

Ich gehe in den rechten Gang, welcher in einem kleinen Raum endet. Mein Zielobjekt sitzt vor einem niedrigen Holztisch auf dem ein paar Tüten Kokain, einige Bündel mit Geldscheinen und zwei automatische Waffen liegen. Seine Partner stehen neben ihm. Sie tragen Designeranzüge ähnlich meinem eigenen. Mit ihren Händen umklammern beide angespannt jeweils ein Uzi.

Ich unterdrücke ein Kichern, anscheinend haben sich die Herren auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet, nur nicht auf die, dass der Tod sie in Gestalt einer Vampirin ereignet.

"Guten Abend meine Herren."

Schlagartig blicken alle in meine Richtung, die Mündungen der Uzis auf meinen Körper gerichtet.

"Wer sind sie?" brüllt Diego aufgebracht.

"Sind wir etwa aufgeflogen?" will einer seiner Partner beunruhigt wissen.

"Bleib locker" weist Diego ihn zurecht

"Sie ist nur eine Frau, sie ist alleine und unbewaffnet."

"Was ist mit deinem verdammten Leibwächter?" will nun der Andere wissen.

"Der Muskelprotz liegt oben mit einem schönen Loch im Brustkorb. Und um ihre Frage zu beantworten: Ich bin die Jägerin und ihr seid meine Beute."

"Hast du zu viel Crack geraucht oder was, Schlampe? Du bist keine Jägerin, sondern nur ein weiteres Leben, das ich gleich beenden werde. Komm mit!"

Der äußerst unhöfliche Sprecher kommt auf mich zu und zielt mit seiner Waffe auf mich. Das wird ein Heidenspaß.

"Dreh dich um und lauf zu!", befiehlt er mir.

"Ich habe eine bessere Idee."

Mein linker Arm schnellt hervor und schlägt ihm seine Uzi aus der Hand. Kurz darauf trifft ihn ein harter Schlag meiner rechten Hand ins Gesicht. Wie eine Gummipuppe beginnt er zu taumeln. Sein Gesicht ist bereits blutverschmiert. Nur der Henker weiß, was ich ihm gerade alles gebrochen habe, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Ich packe ihn, schleudere den Leibwächter gegen die Wand und lasse mein Knie folgen, welches seinen Magen trifft. Der Mann keucht. Ich höre entfernt die Stimmen der Anderen beiden und das Klicken, dass der Abzug der Uzi verursacht. Schnell bediene ich mich meines ersten Opfers und halte ihn als Schutzschild vor mir, während ich die wenigen Meter in den Raum zurücklege. Binnen weniger Sekunden hat Lerrones zweiter Handlanger alle fünfundzwanzig Patronen seines Magazins in den Rücken seines Kollegen geballert und als er nachladen will, schmeiße ich den Toten auf ihn.

"Erschießt diese Verrückte doch, verdammte Scheiße!", schreit Lerrone. Er entsichert gerade seine beiden Automatikpistolen, doch der Holztisch, der ihm nach einem Tritt meinerseits in die Fresse fliegt, hindert ihn daran.

Mein Herz rast, diese bescheuerten Puppen haben einfach nichts drauf und ich will mehr Blut sehen.

Ich lasse den durchlöcherten Kadaver zu Boden fallen und springe denn zweiten Leibwächter an, der gerade damit beschäftigt ist seine Waffe nachzuladen. Schlechtes Timing mein Freund. Tief stoße ich meine beiden Finger in seine Augenhöhlen und genieße seine gequälten Schmerzensschreie. Ich ergreife seinen Haarschopf und reise ihm mit einem kräftigen Ruck den Kopf von den Schultern. Lerrone hat sich währenddessen zitternd und kreidebleich in eine Ecke verkrochen. Beiläufig lasse ich den Kopf zu Boden fallen und komme auf ihn zu.

"Oh mein Gott, was zur Hölle bist du?", flüstert er mit zitternder Stimme.

Ich greife ihn bei der Kehle und ziehe ihn auf die Füße.

"Wie ich es vorhin sagte, ich bin die Jägerin und du meine Beute."

In einem letzten Versuch, seinem Schicksal zu entfliehen, tritt er mir in den Unterleib, doch ich zucke nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

"Wenn du schön brav bist, werde ich deiner Familie vielleicht keinen Besuch abstatten", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr.

Sein Gesicht wird noch bleicher und sofort stellt Diego sämtliche Gegenwehr ein.

"Na also, geht doch."

Ich stoße meine langen Fingernägel in seinen Kehlkopf und gönne mir ein paar Schlücke von seinem Verräterblut, bevor auch er auf dem Boden zusammenbricht und ausblutet.

Zufrieden lasse ich meine roten Augen ein letztes Mal durch den Raum wandern, der nun eine wahre Symphonie aus Blut und Tod darstellt.

Eine amüsante Nacht, ohne Zweifel, aber ohne jeglichen Nervenkitzel.

Gelangweilt durchsuche ich die Taschen meines Mantels, bis ich schließlich das kleine, flache Handy finde, dass mir mein Auftraggeber bei unserem allerersten Treffen gegeben hat. Es enthält eine gespeicherte Nummer, die ich wählen soll, wenn der Auftrag ausgeführt ist. Keine Ahnung, wen ich da überhaupt anrufe. Lass es zweimal klingeln, wenn du erfolgreich warst, hieß es. Ich lasse also zweimal klingeln, packe das Ding wieder ein und schon morgen wird in meiner Wohnung ein Brief mit Bargeld und eventuell mit einem neuen Auftrag liegen, so wie immer. Ich habe aufgehört mich zu fragen, wer da in meine Wohnung einsteigt und wie er absolut keine Spuren hinterlassen kann. Johns Handlanger sind wohl einfach zu gut.

Wieder an der Oberfläche atme ich erst einmal tief ein und erfreue mich an Londons Elendsgeruch. Wieder schlägt der Big Ben, nun allerdings vier Mal. Bald bricht der Tag an und Londons Vieh kommt aus seinen Häusern gekrochen, ähnlich einem Rattennest, das man gerade ausräuchert. Ich kann sie nicht leiden und daher mache ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ironischerweise ist mein derzeitiges Wohnviertel von Millennium mehr oder weniger glimpflich behandelt worden, obwohl es normalerweise einer der Orte mit dem größten Gewaltpotential in dieser Stadt ist. Die Sonne ist schon dabei aufzugehen. als ich die Tür meiner Wohnung im Viertel Whitechapel aufschließe. Erleichtert atme ich auf. Auch wenn diese Stadt mir durch und durch zu wieder ist, ist die Wohnung zu einem Ort der Ruhe und Entspannung für mich geworden. Schwere Vorhänge verdecken die Fenster, sodass keinerlei Sonnenlicht hindurch kommt. Die Wände sind schwarz gestrichen, eine von ihnen wird von einer großen Reichsflagge geziert. In einer Glasvitrine darunter liegt meine geliebte Muskete samt den dazugehörigen Kugeln. An einer weiteren Wand steht ein Regal, worin sich ein paar Bücher, ein alter Plattenspieler und Schalplatten mit sämtlichen bekannten Deutschen Opern befinden. Ansonsten besteht das Mobiliar meiner Wohnung aus einem Kleiderschrank, einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und meinem Sarg. Ich lege die Oper "Der Vampir" von Heinrich Marschner auf, entkleide mich und lege mich in den geöffneten Sarg. Berauscht von der Musik lasse ich meine Gedanken treiben.

Irgendwann, Irgendwann wird meine Zeit gekommen sein für mein Rache an Samiel, noch bin ich zu schwach, aber ich habe Geduld. Irgendwann werde ich stark genug sein.

Doch habe ich nicht vor ihn zu töten, so wie er es mit mir versucht hat. Alucard hat mich meiner Träume beraubt und ich werde ihm das Einzige rauben, was seinem Leben einen Sinn gibt: Seine Herrin und seine Schülerin.

Es ist jetzt sechs Uhr morgens, zeit für die Wachablöse. In der Personaltoilette versuche ich mich etwas frisch zu machen. Noch nie hat mit der Spiegel so ein seltsames Bild gezeigt. Ich trage ein blaugraues Hemd samt Krawatte und eine Polizistenmütze in gleicher Farbe. Meine Haare muss ich zu einem Knoten binden und unter der Mütze verstecken.

"Das wäre eine der Bedingungen", höre ich meinen Arbeitgeber sagen.

"Vor Frauen haben Straftäter oft weniger Respekt."

"Haben sie schon einmal daran gedacht, dass das ein wenig diskriminierend ist?", war meine Frage darauf. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Schließlich nahm ich den Job trotzdem.

Straftäter sind mir während meiner Wache im Krankenhaus bisher noch nie begegnet. Höchstens sterbende Zombies auf der Suche nach dem WC oder dem schnellen Schlaf durch Morphium. Aber was denke ich da bloß... so respektlos waren meine Gedanken noch nie, dieser Job schafft mich einfach.

Meine helle Haut ist unter den Augen leicht dunkel verfärbt von dem wenigen Schlaf den ich kriege. Ich sollte eine Sonnebrille tragen, denke ich. Oder Makeup auflegen. Wieso musste ich auch die Nachtschicht übernehmen...

Ich verlasse das Klo und fahre mit dem Aufzug ins Erdgeschoss. Am Hintereingang wartet meine Ablöse mit einem großen Becher Kaffee in der Hand.

"Darf ich den trinken?", frage ich ihn und versuche, mein müdes Gesicht zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen.

"Ungern", antwortet er grinsend und betritt das Krankenhaus.

„Ausgeschlafene Sackratte...", denke ich mir.

Schlaftrunken schleppe ich mich zu meinem Auto und mache mich auf den Weg nach Holborn. Wenigstens sind die Straßen mittlerweile wieder befahrbar. Als ich vor nicht ganz einem halben Jahr meinen Job im London Hospital begonnen habe. war ein Großteil des Verkehrnetzwerkes zusammengebrochen. Die U-Bahn konnte nicht fahren, weil der Tunnel unpassierbar war und die Hauptstraßen waren mit Trümmern übersäht.

Doch bin ich froh, dass ich nicht bereits früher angefangen habe hier zu arbeiten, denn sonst hätte ich mich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit selber unter den Opfern dieser Katastrophe befunden.

Die Bilder waren damals um die Welt gegangen. Eine riesige Armada von Zeppelinen war auf einmal am Nachthimmel erschienen und hatte ohne Vorwarnung damit begonnen, die statt mit V-Raketen zu bombardieren, während Gruppen von Irren mordend durch die Stadt gezogen sind.

In den Nachrichten hieß es, es sei eine bisher unbekannte Nazi Terrorgruppe gewesen, die dafür verantwortlich sei. Viele Menschen wurden damals verletzt und noch mehr sind gestorben. Selbst jetzt sind die Krankenhäuser immer noch überfüllt.

Schuld am Tod vieler Unschuldiger trägt ebenso der Vatikan, dessen Truppen mitten in diesem Chaos aufgetaucht sind und begonnen haben, ebenfalls alles und jeden zu töten, egal ob Terrorist oder Zivilist.

Seitdem hat die katholische Kirche einen Großteil ihrer Anhänger verloren.

In einer einzigen Nacht wurde London dermaßen verwüstet, doch gelang es der Privatarmee der Hellsing Familie schließlich, die Angreifer, sowohl Nazis als auch Vatikan, zurück zu schlagen.

Kopfschüttelnd wechsle ich den Gang und biege ab. Bei dem Gedanken, dass mich vor ein paar Monaten noch ein verrückt gewordener Faschist grundlos abgeknallt haben könnte, kriege ich Gänsehaut.

In Gedanken gehe ich die Schränke in meiner Küche durch und komme zu dem Schluss, dass ich doch noch einkaufen muss. Großartig, nichts erfrischt nach einer durchgearbeiteten Nacht mehr, als Lebensmittel zu kaufen.

Grauer Beton mit weißen Streifen, knallbunte Autos, ab und an Leichenwägen. Lichterketten, ein leeres Regal meiner Lieblingsschokolade, überteuertes Obst, abgepackte Zuckerschoten. Eine alte Frau drängelt sich an mir vorbei, ich greife nach links, nach rechts, meine müden Arme zucken in die Richtung in der meine Augen die nächste bunte Packung erspäht haben. Ich remple fast einen jungen Kerl um, der Waren einräumt. Kurzer Smalltalk an der Kasse, Fünfunddreißigeinhalb Pfund. Ich krame meine Brieftasche hervor und bezahle meine Beute mit bedruckten Papierscheinen. Das Wechselgeld zähle ich nicht nach, zu müde. Müdigkeit schält dein Leben auf fünfzig Prozent Geschwindigkeit, wobei dein Hirn nicht mitzieht und im gewohnten Takt weiterarbeitet. Entfernte Plastiktüten, entfernte Einkaufswägen, ein entferntes Leben. Die Glückshormone, die nach siegreichem Einkauf durch mich strömen und mir sagen: „Gut gemacht, Rinoa", merke ich nicht. Einen Moment lang frage ich mich, ob ich in diesem Zustand überhaupt fahren sollte.

Nachtwächter ist eindeutig der zehrendste Beruf, den ich bisher ausgeübt habe, ich bin einfach kein Nachtschwärmer. Die Nacht ist da zum schlafen, aus und Ende.

Manchmal frage ich mich warum ich überhaupt als Nachtwächter angefangen habe. In einer derart vom Chaos heimgesuchten Stadt hätte es sicher noch andere Berufe gegeben. Aber nein, ich musste ja gleich das erstbeste Angebot nehmen. Ich unterdrücke ein Gähnen, während ich auf die Newgatestreet abbiege. Was ist nur aus dieser Welt geworden? Selbst in meiner Müdigkeit muss ich an das vor kurzem Geschehene denken…

Niemand konnte bisher sagen, warum diese Irren überhaupt angegriffen haben. Normalerweise haben Terroranschläge irgendwelche politischen oder religiösen Gründe, doch schien es den Nazis nur ums Töten zu gehen. Sie haben auch keinen Unterschied bei ihren Opfern gemacht, egal welcher Bevölkerungsschicht, welches Alter oder welche Nationalität sie hatten. Alle wurden Ziel-und Wahllos umgebracht. Die Welt versinkt eindeutig immer mehr im Chaos, und mein eigenes Leben ist unmittelbar davon betroffen.

Endlich erreiche ich das Haus, in dem sich meine Wohnung befindet und stelle mein Auto in die Garage, bevor ich mich, beladen mit Einkäufen, müde die Treppe hoch schleppe. Im zweiten Stock öffne ich schließlich meine Wohnungstür und lade die Lebensmittel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. Kurz blicke ich mich in meiner kleinen, sauber aufgeräumten Wohnung um. Wozu mach ich mir eigentlich immer die Mühe, meine Wohnung wohnlich zu gestallten? Wahrscheinlich bleibe ich sowieso nicht lange hier, genau wie bei allen anderen Städten zuvor auch.

Mütze, Hemd, Krawatte, der schwere Gürtel mit Pfefferspray und Gummiknüppel, die Hose mit der Bügelfalte, für die ich morgens zig Minuten am Bügelbrett brauche, der enge Lederriemen um meiner Brust, der die 8 mm hält, alles fällt zu Boden. Einen Waffenschein zu haben hat seine Vorteile. Zum einen natürlich, um wirklich eine Knarre zu tragen und sich damit durchaus sicherer und überlegener zu fühlen, und zum anderen, um ihn versnobten, arroganten Arbeitgebern vor die Nase zu halten, welche einem zuvor mit dem ekelhaftestem Grinsen klarzumachen versuchten, dass eine Waffe kein Spielzeug sei, besonders nicht in den Händen einer Frau. Der Gefühlswechsel in ihrem Gesicht ist jedes Mal Gold wert. Zum Glück musste ich den Ballermann noch nie einsetzen, geht es mir durch den Kopf. Selbst damals, in meinem Jahr als Streifenpolizistin in Sydney nicht.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen meinem Ich, das nach Dusche schreit und meinem Körper, der nach Bett schreit, genehmige ich mir ein Glas Orangensaft und lasse die beiden weiter schreien, während ich mich auf mein Sofa setze.

Ich schalte den Fernseher an, vielleicht kommt mal ausnahmsweise keine Sendung, die sich mit den Fakten und Hintergründen des Anschlags beschäftigt. Ich habe Glück, es läuft irgendeine Sitcom. Halbherzig verfolge ich das Programm, doch nach zehn Minuten sind meine Augenlider so schwer, dass ich sie kaum noch offen halten kann. Ich gebe schließlich meinem Körper nach und wanke, schon in einem schlafähnlichen Zustand, Richtung Bett.

1

Durch die Ritzen zwischen meinen Vorhängen fällt ganz leicht das rötliche Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Ich erhebe mich ausgeruht aus meinem Sarg. Es ist neun Uhr Abends. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Tisch zeigt mir, dass John Does unbekannter Bote mir wieder einen Besuch abgestattet hat. Ein wütendes Grollen entrinnt meiner Kehle, es missfällt mir, dass ausgerechnet ein Mensch ungehindert mein Domizil betritt. Genauso wenig gefällt es mir für einen Menschen zu Arbeiten. Ich tröste mich mit dem Gedanken, das wenn beide nicht mehr von Nutzen für mich sind, ich meinen durst an ihnen stillen könnte.

Im Umschlag befindet sich der vereinbarte Geldbetrag und einen Nachricht, das Doe mich treffen will. Gut, bis zum Treffen bleiben mir noch ein paar Stunden und ich überlege, wie ich die Nacht verbringen soll. Mein Blutdurst ist noch immer gestillt. Ich werde in meiner Wohnung bleiben. Ich lege die Oper "Der Feischütz" auf und gehe ins Badezimmer. Wie oft habe ich dieses Stück schon gehört? Ich weis es nicht. Schon vor meiner Zeit bei Millennium und vor meiner Verwandlung habe ich mir dieses Meisterwerk zu Gemüte geführt.

Die ersten, wohlbekannten Klänge der Ouvertüre fluten jeden Raum meines Unterschlupfs. Ich empfinde Ruhe, schließe meine Augen und atme tiefer als normal. Das perfekte Zusammenspiel der Instrumente und der Darsteller verleihen einer Oper etwas Übermenschliches und jene deutsche Volksoper, die mich nun schon Jahrzehnte meines Vampirlebens begleitet vermag es stets aufs Neue, mich wieder zum Kind zu machen. Lächelnd drehe ich mich langsam um die eigene Achse und lasse mich von den Klängen umhüllen. Der Spiegel offenbart mir ein entspanntes Gesicht, als ich die Augen wieder öffne. Mit einem schwarzen Lippenstift schreibe ich "Kaspar" auf den Spiegel, direkt über meinen Kopf. Grinsend schreibe ich "Samiel" darunter. Erster Jägerbursche im Bass, schwarzer Jäger in einer Sprechrolle. Ich bin der Jägerbursche und habe meinen ganz eigenen Satan auf dieser Welt. Genüsslich lasse ich meine Finger den Spiegel herunterrutschen und ziehe Schlieren in den zweiten Namen. Ich werde dir dein Opfer schon noch bringen, verlass dich darauf, ich werde es dir bringen!

Durch deine eigene Gabe, großer Jäger, werde ich dem letzten Rest Menschlichkeit in deiner Seele solche Schmerzen bescheren, dass du dir wünschen wirst, zur Hölle fahren zu können. Deine Heimat, die dir als Hellsings Schoßtier verschlossen bleiben wird.

Geschwind die sechste Kugel verbraucht.

Die siebente hebt er mir schon zum Probeschuss auf.

Wohl bekommst der schönen Braut.

Leise zitiere ich eine Stelle der Oper. Ja, Samiel, die Freikugeln werden dir deine Braut und deine Tochter nehmen und dein Schmerz wird andauern, von Ewigkeit zu Ewigkeit.

Episch hallt der Klang der Hörner von den Wänden nieder, währen der Chor der Jäger zu singen beginnt.

Von der Musik in Ekstase versetzt wirble ich durch meine Wohnung und genauso meine Gedanken. Samiel ist einer der ältesten Vampire, unzählige Seelen sind im ihn gefangen, Opfer aus Jahrhunderten. Seine Kräfte sind den meinen weit überlegen, wie ich am eigenen Leib erfahren durfte, doch hat er sich einer Schwachstelle durch all die Jahrhunderte hindurch nicht entledigen können.

Den letzten Rest Menschlichkeit, der ihn aus Respekt und Liebe vor der Frau kriechen lässt, die er seinen Meister nennt als währe er ein Hund. Und das väterliche Verhältnis, das er zu seinem eigenen Schoßtier aufgebaut hat.

Väterliches Verhältnis, für einen winzigen Augenblick blitzen Erinnerungen an das leben vor meinem Vampirdasein auf. Nein, diese Schwäche, Samiel, habe ich nicht.

Minute um Minute sauge ich den Freischütz in mich auf bis es schließlich wieder Still in meiner Wohnung ist.

Treffe den Kontaktmann zwischen dreiundzwanzig Uhr und ein Uhr Nachts an den Ruinen des Parlaments, lautete Does Nachricht. Ich sollte los, denke ich mir, verstaue die Schallplatte und richte meine Haare. Die U-Bahn befördert mich wie so oft durch London und an der vereinbarten Stelle angekommen, lehne ich mich an einen Laternenpfosten.

"Guten Abend, My Lady", spricht der Kontaktmann hinter mir und ich spüre ein Drücken.

"Ist das etwa ein Waffe, die du mir gerade an den Rücken presst?", frage ich.

"Gut erkannt."

Kurz überkommt mich das Verlangen, mich für diese Frechheit einfach umzudrehen und ihn in Stücke zu reißen.

"Hast du wenigstens an Silberkugeln gedacht?", frage ich.

"Ich bitte euch, haltet ihr mich für einen Amateur? Dies dient einzig und allein unser beider Schutz. Meine Worten sollen dir genügen, die Waffe verhindert, dass du dich aus Neugier umdrehst.

"Bestelle Doe meinen Verdruss über diese Art der Behandlung."

"Seid gewiss, das werde ich, doch nun zu den Fakten, Euer Ziel befindet sich im London Hospital."

"Um wenn handelt es sich und wo ist seine genaue Position?"

"Sein Name ist David Countar. Er liegt auf Station E4 Zimmer 163. Doe will. dass du es so unauffällig wie möglich machst. Verzichte diesmal darauf, von ihm zu trinken. Das sind alle Informationen, die du brauchst."

Das Drücken an meinem Rücken lässt nach. Ich warte ein paar Sekunden bevor ich mich umdrehe. Etwas weiter entfernt kann ich eine verhüllte Gestallt sehen, die es scheinbar sehr eilig hat, von mir weg zu kommen.

Anscheinend war der Gute doch nicht so selbstsicher, wie er geklungen hat.

"Verzichte darauf, von ihm zu trinken." Was denkt Doe eigentlich, mir Vorschriften zu machen? Nun gut, ich werde auf sein Blut verzichten, aber dafür wird es mir umso mehr Freude bereiten irgendwann dein eigenes zu trinken, mein lieber Auftraggeber.

Das London Hospital befindet sich in der Nähe meiner Wohnung in Whitechapel und ist meines Wissens das einzige Krankenhaus, das seit dem Krieg noch steht. Die Zimmer dürften überfüllt sein und die Luft erfüllt von Blutduft und Todesgeruch.

Eine durchaus reizende Vorstellung.

Nur wenige Fenster des grauen Baus sind erleuchtet als ich ankomme. Ab und zu huscht der Schein einer Taschenlampe an den Fenstern vorbei.

Hastig lege ich mir zurecht, wie ich vorgehen soll. In der Nähe des Haupteingangs befindet sich ein Plan des Krankenhauses, auf dem ich rasch das gesuchte Zimmer finde. Durch das Innere des Krankenhauses zu gehen ist zu riskant, jemand könnte mich sehen, also bleibt nur eine kleine Kletterparty an der Außenfassade.

Vampir zu sein erleichtert viele Dinge erheblich, beispielsweise das Hochklettern eines Gebäudes wenn man nichts weiter als Fenstervorsprünge und Ablaufrohre für Regen hat. Als Mensch hätte ich es wohl kaum bis an Countars Zimmer geschafft. Das Schiebefenster ist ein Stückchen hoch gezogen, sodass der Gute auch genügend Frischluft bekommt. Ich schiebe es ein wenig höher und trete ein. Countar liegt alleine auf dem Zimmer und schläft tief und fest. Ich setze mich auf den Bettenrand und sehe ihm zu.

"Das ist viel zu einfach", geht es mir durch den Kopf. John Doe sollte eigentlich langsam gemerkt haben, dass er mich gerne für anspruchsvollere Aufgaben einspannen kann und nicht für solche Kinkerlitzchen wie das hier.

Einen schlafenden, kranken Mann zu töten der nicht mal Gegenwehr leisten könnte, wenn er wollte. Wie entwürdigend.

"Gute Nacht, süßer Prinz", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr und mache mich ans Werk.

Es ist kurz nach halb eins und das einzige Geräusch, das ich auf den Krankenhausgängen vernehme, ist das Hallen meiner Schritte. Station E4 ist an der Reihe und alle Patienten stehen stramm, wenn ich meine Visite ablaufe. Sich kleine Geschichten auszudenken hilft, wenn man Zeit totschlagen muss. Londons Verbrecher haben einfach anderes zu tun, als sich in diesen Zeiten am Krankenhaus zu schaffen zu machen. Einige von diesen liegen sogar hier auf dieser Station. Zimmer 142, keine besonderen Vorkommnisse, Zimmer 143, keine besonderen Vorkommnisse und so weiter. Was würde ich für einen Medikamentendieb oder ähnliches geben...

Es ist bisher noch nicht einmal etwas Aufregendes bei diesem Job geschehen. Ich dreh meine Runden über die einzelnen Stationen, halte hier und da ein Schwätzchen mit den diensthabenden Nachtschwestern, kehre dann in mein kleines Büro zurück, trinke einen Kaffe, lese etwas und nach einer Stunde das ganze noch mal von vorne, immer weiter, und weiter, bis der Morgen graut. Währe ich in Sydney geblieben, hätte ich dort mehr Aufregung gehabt, aber meine Neugierde und die Flucht vor mir selbst und meiner Vergangenheit zwangen mich regelrecht dazu, weiter zu reisen. Eines ist auf jeden Fall sicher, ich werde diesen Beruf nicht ein ganzes Jahr machen.

Ich stehe vor der Tür von Zimmer 163 und sicher auch hier nichts ungewö...

Das Fenster des Zimmers ist geöffnet und eine Gestalt, die ich im Dunkeln nicht genau erkennen kann, sitzt auf dem Fensterbrett.

Einen kurzen Moment später ist die Pistole schon in meiner Hand

"STEHEN BLEIBEN!", rufe ich, ein eigentlich unsinniger Satz, wo soll der Unbekannte Eindringling schon hin, die einzige Tür wird von mir blockiert.

Doch dann weiten sich meine Augen vor Schreck, als ich sehe, wie die Gestalt aus dem Fenster springt. Eine lange Schwarze Haarmähne flattert hinter ihm her. Ist er etwa lebensmüde?

Ich betätige den Alarmknopf, um die Schwester zu rufen, damit sie nach dem Patienten sieht, während ich zum Fenster renne und in die Nacht hinaus starre. Unten auf dem Rasen kann ich den Eindringling davonlaufen sehen. Wie um alles in der Welt hat er diesen Sprung überlebt!?

"VERDAMMT, STEHENBLEIBEN!", schreie ich ihm hinterher. Hastig greife ich meine Taschenlampe und leuchte in die Richtung des Flüchtenden, ich schieße sogar zwei Mal, doch verfehlen meine Kugeln ihr Ziel. "Verfluchte Scheiße!"

So schnell wie mich meine Beine tragen renne ich aus dem Zimmer, rufe der Schwester etwas entgegen, sie solle den Arzt verständigen und wähle auf meinem Handy den Polizeinotruf. Mein Herz pocht wie verrückt während ich ganze Stufen im Treppenhaus herunter springe, nur um schnell genug unten zu sein. Ist es eine Verfolgung überhaupt wert, war der Täter nicht schon viel zu weit weg? Scheiß drauf, denke ich mir. Ich keuche der Polizei die Geschehnisse kurz und bündig in das Telefon und lasse es dann fallen. Ist das die Strafe dafür, dass ich mir so sehr etwas Beschäftigung gewünscht habe?

Draußen auf dem Vorplatz des London Hospitals ist niemand zu sehen. Ich renne weiter, nichts. Eine Weile stehe ich nur da und starre ins Leere während sich mein Körper irgendwie wieder zu beruhigen versucht.

"Scheiße!", schreie ich und werfe meine Pistole auf den Boden, kurz danach sinke ich auf die Knie weil meine Beine sich plötzlich wie Gummi anfühlen.

Grundgütiger, war ich zu nachlässig? Was für ein Mensch überlebt einen Sprung aus dem vierten Stock!? Entfernt höre ich die Polizeisirenen und wenige Sekunden später stürmen die Beamten in das Krankenhaus, das mittlerweile hell leuchtet und vor Aufregung zu zittern scheint. Einer der Polizisten beugt sich zu mir runter und redet auf mich ein. Ich erkenne seine Stimme, er war es, mit wem ich am Telefon gesprochen habe. Wie betäubt betrete ich mit ihm zusammen das Krankenhaus und wir nehmen den Fahrstuhl nach E4. In dem ganzen Gewusel habe ich mich nicht einmal vergewissert, wie es dem Patienten überhaupt geht. Ich mache mir Hoffnungen, dass es eventuell doch nicht der allerschlimmste Fall ist.

Wie Schnee in der Sonne wird diese Hoffnung aber schnell zu Nichte gemacht.

"Tod durch Genickbruch", sagt der Arzt, nachdem ich mich über den Zustand des Patienten erkundigt habe. Wieder drohen meine Beine nachzugeben. Verflucht, bin ich etwa verantwortlich für seinen Tod weil ich nicht schnell genug bei seinem Zimmer war? Der Polizist stützt mich, damit ich nicht zusammenbreche und bringt mich zu einem Stuhl. Immer wieder hämmert diese frage in meinem Kopf.

"Bin ich verantwortlich!?", während ich verzweifelt den kopf schüttle.

"Beruhigen sie sich erstmal, was genau ist den passiert?"

Ich wende mein mittlerweile sicher kreidebleiches Gesicht dem Beamten zu. Das, was ich gerade gesehen habe, kann man doch nicht glauben. Nachdem ich mich soweit gesammelt habe, dass meine Stimme nicht mehr zu brechen droht, berichte ich, was genau in dem Zimmer geschehen ist als ich eintrat.

Zu meinem großen Erstaunen schlägt mir kein Unglauben entgegen, nur nachdenkliches Schweigen, als ich die Gestalt beschreibe. Lange, Schwarze Haare, groß und schlank, mehr war in der Dunkelhit nicht zu erkennen.

Nachdem ich jedes Detail aufgezählt habe, sagt der Kommissar, welcher mittlerweile eingetroffen ist, das ich nach Hause fahren und mich ausruhen soll, die Polizei würde sich um alles kümmern und ich hätte keine Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist.

Das kann er leicht sagen, doch es ist während meiner Schicht ein Mensch ermordet worden, natürlich trifft mich die Schuld daran. Zitternd schleppe ich mich nach unten zu meinem Auto.

Die Wagentür schließt sich und ich bleibe regungslos am Steuer sitzen. Das darf doch alles einfach nicht wahr sein... wie ist der Kerl nur hinein gekommen ohne sich auf meinem Flur blicken zu lassen und wieso zum Henker hat er sich bei dem Sturz nicht die Beine gebrochen?

Ich spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen und wische sie schnell weg. Meine zitternde Hand umgreift den Schlüssel und startet den Motor.

"Sie trifft keine Schuld am Tod dieses Mannes", äffe ich den Kommissar nach und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Natürlich trifft mich Schuld! Und wieso kommt der Polizei dieses Märchen nicht total suspekt vor? Der Mörder, der einfach so aus dem Fenster springt... jeder normale Mensch hätte mich erst einmal in Untersuchungshaft genommen für diese Geschichte, aber nein, Londons Polizei schüttelt nur den Kopf.

Während ich durch die größtenteils leeren Straßen brettere, sehe ich mich um ob ich nicht doch durch Zufall den Mörder irgendwo finde, doch meine Hoffnung wird ein weiteres Mal zerschlagen. Nichts als Drogensüchtige und Huren sehe ich in den dunklen Gassen, keine Spur von meinem großen, schlanken, langhaarigen Unbekannten.

2

Der Vorhang schließt sich, dichter, roter Samt, der das Tor zu einer Traumwelt verschließt und uns zurück lässt. Der letzte Klang der Musik, schon lang verhallen wie ein letzter Gruß an uns, die wir nun erwachen aus dem Traum und in das, was wir Realität nennen, zurückkehren. Die Leidenschaft, welche die Oper in mir hervorrief ist noch nicht ganz verflogen. Ein letztes Mal schließe ich genießerisch die Augen, während sich die Menschen um mich herum erheben und dem Ausgang zuströmen.

Schon seit Wochen hatte ich mich auf diesen Moment gefreut, Richard Wagners "Walküre" im Royal Opera House zu sehen. Die Karte kostete zwar ein kleines Vermögen, doch wofür, wenn nicht für meine geliebten Opern, soll ich das Geld ausgeben, welches mir die Tätigkeit als Auftragsmörderin bringt? Es war ein wahrhaft grandioser Abend. Nach einem hervorragenden "Mahl" habe ich mich voll und ganz im Werke Richard Wagners verloren. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen wieder. Der Saal lehrt sich immer mehr auch ich erhebe mich und mische mich unter die Leute. Ich verabscheue es zwar, unter große Menschenmengen zu gehen, doch ist dies nur ein kleines Übel im Vergleich mit dem Genuss, den mir die Oper ein jedes Mal beschert. So kann ich für kurze Zeit meine Vergangenheit und den Weg, der vor mir lieg, vergessen. Nur hier gelingt mir dieses Kunststück.

Tief atme ich die verrottete Luft Londons ein. Sie ist noch etwas feucht, genau wie der Gehweg, die Straße und alle Gebäude. Es regnet oft seit dem Angriff des Millennium, fast als versuche Mutter Natur das vernarbte Gesicht der Stadt wieder rein zu waschen. Ich lächle bei dem Gedanken und entschließe mich, noch einen Spaziergang zu machen. Von jedem Baum und jedem Gebüsch tropfen die letzten Überbleibsel des Schauers und durch jede Regenrinne hört man das Wasser rauschen, die ganze Stadt weint.

Ich denke an meinen Auftrag vor zwei Tagen und an den Nachtwächter, der mich fast erwischt hätte. Arme, schwache Menschenseele, wahrscheinlich quält sie sich immer noch mit Schuld und Gedanken an mich. Es bereitet mir auf eine seltsame Art Freude, daran zu denken. Noch breiter lächelnd, setze ich meinen Weg fort.

Der Bass dröhnt mir um die Ohren und bringt den Martini in meinem Glas zum zittern. Ich sitze in einem Tranceschuppen und ertränke nach einem langen hin und her von zwei Tagen meine Schuldgefühle in einem Meer aus Alkohol. Der Keeper setzt schon wieder einen neuen Drink an. Ich trinke auf seine Kosten, meinte er, da er, wie er selbst behauptete, meine verheulte Visage aufmuntern wolle. Soll er ruhig. Mein Boss hat mir zwei Wochen bezahlten Urlaub erteilt, um das Geschehene zu verdauen und in diesem Laden funktioniert das sogar ganz gut. Schluck um Schluck hört sich die Musik besser an und umfängt mich, das Stakkato der Trancemusik hämmert meinen Verstand aus mir heraus und Schickt ihn auf reisen, alles bereit für die Evakuierung meiner Seele.

Gott, ist mir schwindelig, mein Kopf fühlt sich zwei Nummern zu leicht an und ich breche in Gelächter aus, als der Cocktailsklave mein leeres Glas gegen ein volles tauscht.

"Lass es dir schmecken, Schönheit", höre ich ihn sagen.

Blitzartig wechselt das Licht um mich herum immer und immer wieder seine Farbe und im Takt der Musik zucken menschliche Körper über die Tanzfläche. Doch mir ist nicht nach Tanzen zumute, nur nach lauter Musik und Alkohol. Ich frage mich, ob ich jemals erfahren werde, was genau sich vor zwei Tagen abgespielt hat. Ich habe die Zeitungen durchforstet, nirgendwo ein Bericht über den Mord im Krankenhaus und dann noch das seltsame Verhalten der Bullen. Alles in meinem Kopf beginnt sich zu drehen und das nicht nur wegen es Alkohols. Ich schütte den Drink runter und schon steht ein neuer vor mir. Denk nicht darüber nach was passiert ist, scheint eine innere Stimmte mir zuzuflüstern, amüsier dich und betrink dich.

Das mit dem Betrinken klappt ganz gut, aber das nicht darüber nachdenken und amüsieren will mir nicht gelingen. Warum muss eigentlich immer was Unvorhergesehenes in meinem Leben passieren, denke ich wütend, erst dieser ganze Wahnsinn in den USA und dann auch noch das hier.

Ein weiterer Drink gleitet meine Kehle runter, der wievielte es wohl ist? Ich weis es nicht mehr. Ich habe irgendwann den Überblick verloren und solange ich auf Rechnung des Barkeepers trinken kann, werde ich auch nicht damit aufhören. Das Schwindelgefühl in meinem Kopf nimmt plötzlich massiv zu, ich glaube, ich gehe etwas nach draußen an die frische Luft, vielleicht geht es mir dann besser. Mit alkoholisierten, wackeligen Beinen erhebe ich mich und wanke auf den Ausgang zu.

Immer wieder muss ich plötzlich loslachen, über die umherhüpfenden Pseudo-Raver und alternden Trancenutten. Ich habe das Gefühl, mein Gesicht macht was es will. Meine Wangen schmerzen, weil sie seit Stunden nur noch zu einem Lächeln verzerrt sind. Kurz vor dem Hinterausgang an der Bar bleibe ich stehen, weil meine Beine mir bei jedem neuen Schritt klar machen, dass sie den Dienst bald aufgeben werden. Mir ist das egal, ich lache nur und schließe die Augen. Um mich herum dreht sich der ganze Laden und ich stehe still und regungslos in der Mitte. Endlich weiß ich, wie sich die Sonne fühlen muss, denke ich. Meine Waden spannen sich und ich balanciere auf den Zehenspitzen. Nur noch die Arme abspreizen und ich bin bereit los zu fliegen. Langsam falle ich nach hinten.

"Halt, mach mal langsam meine Schöne", höre ich eine bekannte Stimme. Der Barmann steht hinter mir und hat mich aufgefangen. Er brüllt seiner Vertretung etwas zu, diese zwinkert nur, keine Ahnung was er gerufen hat.

"Ich begleite dich nach draußen, Schatz."

"Ich bin... aahahh... ich bin nicht", Worte verlassen meinen Mund, unterbrochen von Lachern. Mein Kopf ist ganz heiß von dem vielen Lachen.

Der Barkeeper stellt sich mir vor doch ich verstehe seinen Namen nicht ganz. Ich selbst lüge ihn an und sage mein Name sei Violett.

"Komm mit Violett, nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann sind wir draußen", säuselt er.

Es sollte immer so sein, es hätte immer so sein sollen, Verwüstung, Chaos und Verzweiflung, wohin das Auge blickt, egal wo man in dieser Stadt ist.

Nicht zum ersten Mal seid meiner Rückkehr in das Reich der Lebenden, aus dem Samiel mich reisen wollte, verfluche ich den Major.

Dieser selbstgefällige, ignorante Fettwanst. Wenn er sich mehr Mühe gegeben hätte, wäre dieses Paradies der Gewalt wahr geworden. Doch muss ich dabei auch meiner und meiner Kameraden fluchen. Wir sind immer wie ein Rudel Wölfe ihrem Alphatier hinterher gelaufen. Im Grunde waren wir das ja auch, wir waren die Werwölfe, die gefürchtete Einheit des gesamten letzten Bataillons. Nun liegt sein fetter Leib irgendwo in den Trümmern oder wurde von Samiel gefressen, irgendetwas in dieser Art, genauso wie alle meine Kameraden. Was für Narren wir doch waren.

Plötzlich lässt eine eigenartige Witterung mich innehalten, eine Witterung, die ich vor zwei Tagen schon einmal wahrgenommen hatte.

Von der Oper aus haben mich meine Schritte quer durch Covent Garden Richtung Soho geführt. Aus der dunklen Gasse, welche ich nun entlang gehe, weht mir diese eigenartige Ahnung entgegen. Von Neugier getrieben folge ich ihr. Von Schatten zu Schatten huschend. Mein Jagdtrieb ist erwacht. Dann finde ich mein Ziel. In einem schäbigen Hinterhof auf der anderen Straßenseite machen sich zwei Männer an einer jungen Frau zu schaffen, die offenbar bewusstlos ist. Doch das ist nicht das Interessante daran.

Die Aura dieser Frau birgt ein interessantes Geheimnis. Es ist nicht dieselbe, langweilige Ausstrahlung, die den meisten Menschen anhaftet, da ist mehr.

"Lasst... wartet doch mal halt wassssh macht ihr da?!"

Die junge Frau lallt kaum verständliche Worte als einer der Kerle ihre Brüste begrabscht. Sie ist wohl doch noch nicht ganz weggetreten.

"Hauen wir dieser Schnapsdrossel einfach eins über die Rübe, dann kann jeder einmal ran ohne das sie irgendwelche Anstalten macht", schlägt der andere Mann vor. Verabscheuungswürdige Gestalten, die es zu nichts gebracht haben und sich nun an einer total betrunkenen Frau verlustieren.

"Ich hab sie nicht teuer abgefüllt, damit wir ihr nun eins überbraten, du Volltrottel, das hätten wir auch einfacher haben können."

"Abgefüllt?", klingt die Stimme der Frau dazwischen. Sie hockt mittlerweile auf dem Boden und wankt beängstigend.

"Die soll's schon noch mitkriegen und morgen aber vergessen haben, ich will das sie wenigstens ein bisschen Schreit, während wir sie vögeln."

Beide Männer zerren sie auf die Beine und beginnen damit, ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Bei dieser Frau handelt es sich ohne Zweifel um meinen unfreiwilligen Zeugen. Bei ihm habe ich genau die gleiche Aura gespürt. Dass es sich dabei um ein hübsches, junges Mädchen handelt, wusste ich nicht, denn sonst wäre ich nicht so schnell aus dem Fenster gesprungen.

Für einen kurzen Moment denke ich nach, ich glaube, es wird einmal wieder Zeit für eine andere Art der Jagd. Gemächlich schlendere ich über die Straße, die Augen dabei immer auf das Mädchen, welches mittlerweile keine Anstalten mehr macht, sich zu wehren, und diese beiden niederen Subjekte gerichtet. Lautlos schleiche ich mich an in ihre Nähe.

"Guten Abend Gentlemen."

Schlagartig drehen sich beide um, als würde der Leibhaftige hinter ihnen stehen. Ein Blick auf das Mädchen zeigt mir, dass sie mittlerweile wirklich das Bewusstsein verloren hat, besser für sie, denn an das was gleich geschieht wird sie sich nicht erinnern wollen.

"VERDAMMT, VERPISS DICH, BEVOR WIR DIR DIE FRESSE POLIEREN!", brüllt mich einer der beiden an.

"Bedaure, aber dieser unfreundlichen Bitte werde ich nicht Folge leisten, Gentlemen." Mit meinen Vampirreflexen springe ich auf den größeren der beiden zu und schlage ihm ins Gesicht. Knochen knirschen, als meine Hand durch seinen Schädel hindurch fährt und auf der anderen Seite wieder austritt. Dann greife ich mir den Zweiten, der noch gar nicht richtig begriffen hat, was passiert ist und schlage meine Zähne in seinen Hals.

Nachdem dieses kulinarische Zwischenspiel beendet und sein Kadaver enthauptet ist, widme ich meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mädchen.

Armes Ding, wie sie so mit entblößtem Oberkörper im Dreck liegt. Ich knie mich zu ihr und drehe ihr Gesicht in meine Richtung.

"Na so was, jetzt tut es mir sogar fast leid, dass ich so schnell verschwunden bin, bei so einem süßen Ding wie dir."

Behutsam ziehe ich ihr ihre Bluse wieder an und knöpfe sie zu. Mein Blick gleitet über ihren Körper.

"Du bist wirklich eine Sünde wert, Schätzchen", flüstere ich und wie auf Kommando legt sie den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Ich beuge mich zu ihr und lasse meine Zunge über ihren freigelegten Hals fahren. Der Gedanke an das süße Blut dieser jungen Frau bemächtigt sich mir und kurz bin ich versucht, einfach zuzubeißen.

Halt dich zurück, Rip, die ist nicht zum essen da, außerdem hast du gerade etwas getrunken. Himmelgrundgütiger... Schnell stehe ich auf und lege die bewusstlose Schönheit über meine Schulter.

"Wohin mit dir, Prinzessin?"

Kurz überlege ich mir, sie einfach mit zu mir zu nehmen, vertue den Gedanken aber, das wäre sicher kein schönes Erwachen und außerdem kein guter Start für die Jagt. Ich werde sie in ein Hotel bringen.

Das verhasste Sonnelicht strömt durch die Fenster in das Zimmer. Zwar habe ich die Vorhänge zugezogen, doch dringt immer noch genug davon durch den dünnen Stoff.

Die Kleine liegt immer noch im Bett, in einem Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Bewusstlosigkeit.

Meine Güte, es war wirklich nicht einfach dem Mann an der Rezeption zu erklären, warum ich mitten in der Nacht, mit einer bewusstlosen Frau über den Schultern, ein Hotelzimmer brauche. Erst nach einem kleinen "Trinkgeld" meinerseits hat er aufgehört, Fragen zu stellen und nur vieldeutig gegrinst. Menschen...wie ich sie hasse.

Sie wird hoffentlich bald aufwachen, ich habe nicht wirklich Lust, den ganzen Tag in diesem Zimmer zu verbringen.

Ein wölfisches Grinsen legt sich auf mein Gesicht, beim Gedanken daran, was ich mit ihr vorhabe.

Bei Millennium war es geradezu ein Spaß, meine Untergebenen, Vorgesetzten und Kameraden zu verführen und über kurz oder lang konnte mir keiner widerstehen. Es bereitet mir jedes Mal ein diebisches Vergnügen, wenn ich daran denke, wie es mir gelang Captain Hans Günsche ins Bett zu Kriegen. Dieser schweigsame Werwolf mit seinen stechenden Augen.

Im Bett allerdings, war er keineswegs schweigsam.

Ein leiser Seufzer lässt mich aufhorchen, anscheinend wird mein süßes Dornröschen bald aufwachen. Ich setze mich auf einen Stuhl an ihrem Bett. Langsam öffnet sie die Augenlider

"Wo...bin ich?", fragt sie leise, offenbar ist sie von der Droge oder was auch immer ihr diese beiden Ratten gegeben haben, noch immer benommen.

"In Sicherheit", antworte ich ihr.

"In Sicherheit..."

Irgendjemand spricht zu mir, doch seine Worte höre ich nur gedämpft, als würde jemand die Lautstärke aus ihnen herausfiltern.

Was ist bloß passiert? Ich blinzle einige male um besser sehen zu können und stelle fest, dass ich in einem unbekannten Bett liege, der Zimmereinrichtung nach in einem Hotelbett. Hab ich mich abschleppen lassen? Erinnerungsfetzen an den Tranceschuppen fallen mir ein, jede Menge gebechert hab ich, danach ist alles schwarz, Filmriss. Ich massiere mir langsam die Schläfen, weil mein Kopf fast zu platzen droht.

"Oh man, hab ich Kopfschmerzen...", flüstere ich. Meine Kehle ist wie ausgetrocknet.

"Kein wunder, nur der liebe Gott kann sagen, was die beiden Kerle dir gegeben haben.", antwortet die Stimme.

Die beiden Kerle?

Ich drehe meinen Kopf nach rechts und sehe eine Frau, die auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett sitzt. Sie trägt einen sauber geputzten, schwarzen Designeranzug. Ihre Haut dagegen, ist fast weiß.

"Wer bist du?", frage ich.

"Ich bin dein Schutzengel.", antwortet sie.

"Hatte mir die immer weniger düster vorgestellt."

Ein leichtes Grinsen huscht über den Mund der unbekannten Frau und sie erhebt sich. Erst jetzt bemerke ich ihre rabenschwarzen Haare, die fast bis zum Boden reichen. Lange, schwarze Haare, schlank, groß gewachsen... kurz denke ich an den Mörder im London Hospital, verwerfe den Gedanken aber wieder, das kann gar nicht sein.

"Was ist passiert?", frage ich.

Diese beiden degenerierten Subjekte haben anscheinend irgendein Mittel in deinen Drink gemischt um dich gefügig zu machen. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ich sah, wie du dich in einem schmutzigem Hinterhof gegen die beiden zu wehren versucht hast. Da konnte ich natürlich nicht tatenlos zusehen."

Ich versuche meinen immer noch verschwommenen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu fokussieren. Anscheinend ist sie nur wenig älter als ich, doch fällt es mir schwer, ihr genaues Alter zu schätzen. Die Sommersprossen geben ihrer Erscheinung etwas junges, mädchenhaftes, doch ist etwas in ihren Augen, das mich erschaudern lässt, sie scheinen so kühl und berechnend.

"Und was ist mit den beiden Männern?", frage ich meine unbekannte Retterin.

Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint diese Frage sie zu amüsieren.

"Nun ja, sagen wir einfach die beiden werden keiner Frau mehr etwas zu Leide tun."

Eine vieldeutige antwort, was will sie mir damit sagen?

Eine neue Welle von Kopfschmerzen hält mich davon ab, näher auf ihre Antwort einzugehen.

Die Unbekannte geht an die Bar, wo sie ein glas Wasser einschenkt welches sie auf den Nachttisch neben meinem Bett stellt.

"Ruhe dich erstmal aus, man wird dir etwas zu Essen bringen, sobald du dich etwas erholt hast, ich komme heute Abend wieder um dich nach Hause zubringen."

Mit gemessenen, eleganten Schritten geht sie Richtung Tür.

"Warte!", rufe ich ihr nach. Die Klinke schon in der Hand dreht sie sich noch einmal zu mir um.

"Sag mir noch deinen Namen."

"Rip van Winkle."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlässt sie das Zimmer und ich lasse mich erschöpft in die Kissen zurück fallen. Was war das nur wieder für wein Nacht?

"Verdammt, ich war so davon besessen mein schlechtes Gewissen tot zu saufen, dass mich fast zwei Typen vergewaltigt hätten..."

Noch immer überrumpelt von dieser Information greife ich zum Wasserglas und trinke es aus. Ich werde aus meinem dunkel gekleidetem Schutzengel nicht schlau. Ich frage mich, wie sie sich nur gegen die zwei Lustmolche behaupten konnte und wie sich mich hierher gebracht hat. Vielleicht war sie bewaffnet, denke ich mir und sofort kommt mir der Mörder wieder in den Sinn. Es würde so schön zusammenpassen, ich könnte bei der Polizei anrufen und Rip van Winkle melden. Doch dann ist da noch die Sache, dass sie mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hat und das ergibt dann einfach keinen Sinn.

Scheiß einfach auf diesen dummen Mörder, fast hätte er dich über ein paar Ecken auch noch ins Grab gebracht. Ich drehe mich um und schließe die Augen um diesen schrecklichen Kater irgendwie auszuschlafen.

DONG, Dong, dong... die entfernten Schläge des Big Ben dringen zu mir und ich öffne die Augen wieder. Mittlerweile ist es sehr dunkel im Zimmer, hab' anscheinend wirklich eine Weile geschlafen. Vor mir steht ein Servierwagen mit Essen und Getränken, zuvor will ich allerdings einen Blick aus dem Fenster werfen und erschrecke mich, nachdem ich mich umgedreht habe, fast zu Tode, als ich meine Retterin wieder auf dem Stuhl sitzen sehe.

"Ach du Scheiße, sie sind es!", rufe ich erschrocken und fange an zu Glucksen.

"Tut mir Leid, das war nur so... egal, danke das sie wieder gekommen sind. Ich heiße übrigens Rinoa."

Ein leichtes Nicken ist ihre Reaktion darauf.

"Iss lieber etwas, bevor wir gehen, du bist sicher hungrig."

Damit hat sie nur zu Recht, jetzt, wo mein Kater weg ist, merke ich, dass ich schon seit mehreren Stunden nichts zu mir genommen habe.

Während ich mich über das Essen hermache sitzt Rip still auf ihrem Stuhl und hält den Blick auf mich geheftet.

"Wie lange lebst du schon in dieser Stadt?" fragt sie mich.

Froh, dass das unangenehme Schweigen, das für einen Moment zwischen uns herrschte, gebrochen ist, antworte ich ihr.

"Erst seit ein paar Monaten, ich bin aus Deutschland hierher gekommen."

"Du bist aber keine Deutsche oder?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

"Nein, ursprünglich komme ich aus den USA."

"Dann hast du den Terroristenangriff nicht miterlebt oder?"

Ich schüttle erneut den Kopf.

Während ich weiter esse reden wir über verschiedene Belanglosigkeiten, doch bin ich, was meine Antworten angeht, ziemlich einsilbig. Aus irgendeinem Grund jagt ihre Anwesenheit mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und macht es mir schwer, ein Gespräch richtig in Gang kommen zu lassen.

Ich klettere aus dem Bett und greife mir meine Kleider, die auf einem Sessel in der Zimmerecke liegen.

Plötzlich steigt mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, als ich realisiere, dass ich nur meine Unterwäsche am Leib trage und das Rip mich entkleidet hat, bevor sie mich ins Bett legte.

Zum Glück stehe ich mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sie sieht es nicht. Ein seltsames Gefühl, dass sie aber trotzdem bescheid weiß, habe ich dennoch. Nachdem ich mich angezogen habe verlassen wir das Zimmer und gehen schweigend in die Lobby, wo Rip den Schlüssel abgibt und das Zimmer bar bezahlt.

"Ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig bedankt", beginne ich, als wir draußen sind.

"Tausend Dank also, Rip, wahrscheinlich wäre ich ohne dein Hilfe in dem Hinterhof einfach nach dem Übergriff der Kerle erfroren."

"Ich tat es gerne, du brauchst mir nicht im Übermaß zu danken", antwortet sie.

"Na ja, aber ich will mich wenigstens erkenntlich zeigen."

Sie sieht zu mir mit einem Blick, den ich nicht deuten kann.

"Äh..."

"Ich denke, das wirst du schon noch", sagt sie schließlich mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Eh', ja, ich würde dich gern einladen", sage ich.

"Einladen?"

"Ja, zu nem Kaffee, morgen Nachmittag oder so."

"Um ehrlich zu sein, bevorzuge ich die Abendstunden für solche Begebenheiten."

"Dann Abendessen?"

Wieder sieht sie mich so komisch an. Ich bin wieder 17 Jahre alt und komme mir vor wie in Ballamb, bei dieser Art undurchsichtigen Blicken. Eine der Lehrerinnen hatte den auch ständig drauf, Himmel, ich hasse es wenn ich mir kein richtiges Bild meines Gegenüber machen kann.

"Ich nehme die Einladung an", sagt sie schließlich.

Die ganze Jagd beginnt sich wunderbar zu entwickeln, zwar ist meine kleine Prinzessin noch etwas unsicher in meiner Gegenwart, doch wird sich das mit gegebener Zeit auch ändern. Anfangs war ich ein wenig besorgt, dass sie mich als ihren nächtlichen Besucher wieder erkennen könnte, doch habe ich außer einem ängstlichen Blick, den sie mir zuwarf als sie aufwachte, nichts dergleichen gemerkt. Und da sie zur Zeit des Krieges noch nicht in Lobdon war, weiß sie nur, was in den Zeitungen stand. Vortrefflich, das ganze verspricht Spaßig zu werden.

Nachdem sie mir ihren Wohnort genannt hat frage ich, ob es ihr etwas ausmacht zu Fuß nach Holborn zugehen.

Rinoa verneint, es sei schließlich nicht weit.

"Eine schreckliche Sache dieser Angriff."

Sie versucht anscheinend die ganze Gezwungenheit zu überwinden und ein Gespräch mit mir anzufangen.

"Ja, aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden." In Gedanken füge ich ein "leider" hinzu.

Sie nickt nur und schweigend setzen wir unseren Weg fort.

Als wir schließlich an ihrer Wohnungstür ankommen, atme ich erleichtert auf, ich habe diese Nacht noch nicht getrunken und es war eine Beherrschungsprobe für mich, ihr so nahe zu sein.

Wir verabreden uns für den nächsten Tag in der High Holborn Street um 20 Uhr, Rinoa sagt sie kenne ein nettes Restaurant in Covent Garden.

Sie reicht mir die Hand, wir verabschieden uns und ich bleibe noch stehen, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat. Nun ist es höchste Zeit für Blut. Schnell tragen mich meine Beine über die Straßen und ich suche einen geeigneten Ort, um meinen Durst zu stillen. Wenig später finde ich ein Kino, dessen Spätvorstellung wohl gerade geendet hat. Hastig beurteilen meine Augen die Kinobesucher und haben kurz darauf das leichteste Ziel erspäht. Eine junge Blondine macht sich alleine auf den Weg und ist in meine Richtung unterwegs. Ein Blick auf die Autos in meiner Nähe offenbart einen pink lackierten Porsche. Reiche Barbiegöre, geht es mir durch den Kopf, dein Blut wird wunderbar schmecken. Und um deine Dreckskarre werde ich mich auch kümmern.

Ich lehne mich an ihren Wagen und erwarte sie. Verdutzt schaut sie mich an, grinst aber.

"N'abend, kann ich was für dich tun?", fragt sie.

"Du bist dir gar nicht bewusst, WIEVIEL du für mich tun kannst, Schöne."

"Schöne? Bist du ne Lesbe?"

"Und wenn's so wäre?"

"Hör mal, was willst du?", will sie langsam genervt wissen.

"Ich interessiere mich für dich und für dein Auto", antworte ich.

"Du willst mein Auto klauen!?"

"Noch viel mehr."

Ich stehe auf. "Doch klauen würde ich es nicht nennen, hab keine Angst."

Ich stehe nun direkt vor ihr, sie zittert.

"Wenn der Bestohlene nicht vermisst den Raubt, so ist er nicht bestohlen", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr.

"Was...?"

"Soll heißen, dass dir dein Auto scheißegal sein kann!"

Mit diesen Worten lege ich meine Hand auf ihren Mund und zerre sie in eine dunkle Seitengasse. Schnell finden meine Reißzähne ihren Hals und ich stille meinen Durst so lange, bis ihr Herz fast zu schlagen aufhört. Danach breche ich ihr das Genick und werfe sie beiseite, jedoch nicht ohne den Schlüssel von ihrem Wagen an mich zu nehmen.

Ich warte noch eine kurze Weile in der Gasse bis der Platz vor dem Kino leer ist, ehe ich mich meinem neuen Auto nähere. Es könnte schließlich sein, dass sie jemand in dem Wagen gesehen hat und sich nun wundert, dass jemand völlig anderes einsteigt.

Als ich keinen weiteren Menschen mehr wittere besehe ich mir den Porsche aus der Nähe. Was für eine scheußliche Farbe, aber das lässt sich schließlich ändern. Das Innere ist, für eine neureiche Göre typisch, mit einer riesigen Anlage ausgestattet. Die Musik im Cd Player besteht aus HipHop und Pop. Es ist mir absolut unverständlich, wie man sich so etwas antun kann, dieses Gejaule kommt mehr einer Folter gleich, als einer Musik.

Kurz darauf bin ich mit meiner neusten Errungenschaft auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich bin zwar schon seit mehreren Jahrzehnten kein Auto mehr gefahren, doch verlernt man so etwas anscheinend nie. Die Frage der Kleinen geht mir durch den Kopf. „Bist du eine Lesbe?" Sagen wir einfach, ich mache keinen Unterschied bei den Geschlechtern, egal bei welcher Form der Jagd.

Ein paar Straßen von meiner Wohnung entfernt lasse ich den Wagen stehen. Bevor ich mich morgen mit Rinoa treffe, lasse ich den Porsche in irgendeiner Werkstadt umlackieren und gegen einen kleinen Zuschuss von meiner Seite wird man sicher auch bereit sein, das Nummernschild zu wechseln. Menschen sind ja so einfach zu manipulieren. Als Auftragsmörderin habe ich stets davon abgesehen, meine Auftragsorte mit einem Fahrzeug aufzusuchen, aus Angst man könnte den Wagen irgendwo wieder erkennen, aber für ein Rendezvous mit einer Prinzessin scheint ein Sportwagen mir genau das Richtige. Wehmütig denke ich daran, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht und sich mit ihr alles verändert.

In meiner Jugend waren Automobile ein Luxus und nie hätte man sie sich mit einer Ausstattung wie der heutigen vorstellen können. Ob das allerdings gut oder schlecht ist, vermag ich im Augenblick nicht zu sagen.

3

Es ist fünf Minuten vor zwanzig Uhr und ich warte schon eine Weile am vereinbarten Treffpunkt auf Rip. Die Aufregung hat mich schon früher aus dem Haus getrieben. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher weshalb ich so nervös bin, wahrscheinlich liegt es an meiner seltsamen neuen Bekanntschaft. Fest steht nur, dass unserem Treffen ein unvermeidbarer Hauch von Rendezvous anhaftet, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil das Restaurant das ich aussuchte ein französisches ist. Ich hoffe sie mag Französisch.

Ich trage eine dunkelblaue Stoffhose, sowie eine weiße Bluse unter einem Blazer der farblich zur Hose passt. Man könnte fast sagen ich habe mich in Schale geschmissen und das für jemanden den ich erst einen Tag kenne. Etikette muss wohl sein.

Pünktlich um acht Uhr biegt ein Wagen in die Straße ein und kommt vor mir zum stehen. Die Tür eines glänzenden, Schwarzlackierten Porsche öffnet sich mir und ich steige ein.

"Sehr gelungener Auftritt Rip, guten Abend."

"Auch dir einen guten Abend", antwortet sie.

Ich erkläre ihr den Weg und sie fährt die paar Blocks nach Covent Garden ruhig und gelassen während leise, klassische Musik das Wageninnere beschallt. Die ganze Fahrt über sprechen wir kein Wort und auch als wir aussteigen und die wenigen Schritte vom Parkplatz bis hin zum "Le printemps" gehen, schweigen wir.

"Bon Soir Mademoiselle", begrüßt uns ein Kellner, als wir das Lokal betreten.

"Einen Tisch für zwei?" Ich nicke und er führt uns in eine ruhige Ecke des Lokals. Unaufdringliche Geigenmusik dringt von einem Podium, auf dem eine kleine Gruppe von Musikern spielt, zu uns herüber.

Meine Begleitung und ich nehmen platz während der Kellner verschwindet um die Speisekarte zu holen.

So unauffällig wie möglich begutachte ich mein Gegenüber, auch Rip hat sich für diesen Abend schick gemacht. Aber vielleicht läuft sie ja immer so rum, gestern im Hotel war sie auch ganz schick angezogen. Ihre Kleidung besteht aus einer elegant geschnittenen, schwarzen Stoffhose, dazu trägt sie ein weinrotes Hemd, ein schwarzes Jackett und schwarze Stoffhandschuhe. Die langen Haare trägt sie offen. Ich frage mich, wie viel Zeit sie wohl jeden Tag mit frisieren verbringen muss.

"Hast du dich von dem gestrigen Vorfall gut erholt?", erkundigt sie sich während ihre roten Augen mich über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg mustern.

"Ja, die Wirkungen dieser Droge, oder was auch immer das für ein Zeug war, sind vollkommen verschwunden."

"Das freut mich zu hören."

Der Kellner bringt unsere Speisekarten, zeitgleich fällt mir auf, dass Rip bei unserem gestrigen Gespräch überhaupt nichts von sich selber preisgegeben hat. Es interessiert mich plötzlich, etwas über ihre Lebensumstände zu erfahren.

Ich frage den Kellner, ob er uns ein Menü empfehlen könnte. Er erzählt eine Weile und wir entscheiden uns für die Nummer neun mit flexibler Wahl des Hauptganges. Ich selbst nehme das Mediumsteak mit Salat, gebe ihm aber zu verstehen, dass er es durchbraten soll. Meine schweigsame Begleitung entscheidet sich für eine Suppe, Waldpilzsuppe, fügt sie hinzu und er Kellner verschwindet.

Irgendwie will diese gezwungene Atmosphäre zwischen uns nicht verschwinden. Selbst mein erstes Date mit Squall war noch kommunikationsreicher.

"Ich hoffe, du magst es französisch", fange ich das Gespräch an. Rip hält sich die Hand vor den Mund und kichert. Hab' ich was Falsches gesagt!?

"Oh ja, ich habe noch nie schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht, danke", antwortet sie schließlich.

"Was machst du so?", frage ich weiter.

"Machen?"

"Ich meine beruflich."

"Nichts besonderes, ich habe leider viel mit Menschen zu tun."

"Aha...?"

Rip nickt.

"Spielen wir gerade "Beruferaten?", frage ich.

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Fangen wir doch bei dir an, was machst du so?"

Rinoa hat einen guten Geschmack, wie ich feststelle. Das Restaurant hat eine exquisite Atmosphäre und auch ihre Gardarobe ist äußerst schick. Fast fühle ich mich geschmeichelt, dass sie sich extra für mich in Schale geworfen hat.

Ich hatte mir schon etwas Sorgen wegen des Essens gemacht, aber zum Glück konnte man auch Suppe als Hauptgang bestellen, ansonsten wäre ich wohl etwas in Erklärungsnot geraten.

"Ich arbeite zur Zeit im Londoner Hospital als Nachtwächter", beginnt sie zu erzählen. "Und davor habe ich in Stuttgart als Verkäuferin gearbeitet."

"USA, Deutschland und jetzt England, was treibt dich so durch die Länder?" frage ich.

"Ach, ich war noch in vielen anderen Ländern, ich möchte möglichst viel von der Welt sehen und viele Menschen kennen lernen, und dann irgendwo ein Plätzchen finden, an dem es mir gefällt."

Interessant, die Prinzessin hat ihr elterliches Schloss verlasen um irgendwo ein eigenes aufzubauen.

"Und wo kommst du ursprünglich her Rip und was machst du Beruflich?"

Sie wird langsam neugierig, auch gut, je schneller sie ihre Schüchternheit mir gegenüber verliert, desto eher kann sich eine "Beziehung" zwischen uns entwickeln.

"Ich komme ursprünglich aus Holland und arbeite als freischaffende Söldnerin." Das ist nicht einmal gelogen.

Allerdings hat dieses Geständnis einen äußerst erstaunten Blick auf ihr Gesicht gezeichnet.

Bevor sie irgendwelche unangenehmen Fragen stellen kann, erzähle ich weiter.

"Als ich von dem Angriff hörte bin ich nach London gekommen, weil ich hoffte hier Arbeit zu finden, dem war leider nicht so, aber da es mir hier gefällt, beschloss ich mich hier eine Weile nieder zu lassen."

Sie nickt und scheint die Information „Söldnerin" bereits verdaut zu haben. Wahrscheinlich stellt sie es sich um einiges weniger ernst vor, als es tatsächlich ist.

Der Kellner kommt und bringt die Vorspeise, eine Käseplatte mit aufgeschnittenem Baguette, dazu ein kräftiger Rotwein. In solchen Momenten bedaure ich es ein wenig, die verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten dieser Welt nicht mehr genießen zu können. Im Munde eines Vampirs verliert jedes Stück feste Nahrung an Geschmack und bereitet zudem erhebliche Probleme bei der Verdauung. Ich weiß es aus meinen jüngsten Tagen als Vampir, wo mir diese Schwäche nicht ganz klar war.

"Willst du gar nichts essen?", fragt Rinoa mich. Sie selbst hat sich bereits ausgiebig von der Platte bedient und sich einen kleinen Teller gefüllt.

"Danke, aber ich bleibe beim Wein. Ich vertrage Milchprodukte nicht gut, bekomme im schlimmsten Fall allergische Reaktionen", lüge ich. Eine leichte Enttäuschung legt sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Na klasse, das war der erste Patzer, sie darf keinen Milchzucker zu sich nehmen und ich habe meinen Teller prall gefüllt mit Käse und muss ihn nun allein essen. Wieso hat sie nicht einfach etwas gesagt?

"In Holland war ich auch mal eine zeit lang", nehme ich das Gespräch wieder auf. "War dort in einem der kleineren Tulpenzuchtbetriebe als Kontrolleurin."

"Und wie hat es dir dort gefallen?"

"Gut, wie in eigentlich jedem Land, in dem ich bisher war."

Ein Ausdruck, den man wohl am besten als Verträumt beschreiben kann, legt sich auf Rips Gesicht.

"Manchmal vermisse ich meine Heimat, ich war schon so lange nicht mehr dort, vor London war ich lange Zeit in Südamerika."

Mir schwirrt immer noch ihr Beruf im Kopf rum. Rip erscheint mir so elegant und grazil, gar nicht so wie man sich jemanden vorstellt, der für Geld kämpft.

Darauf bedacht, das Gespräch in Gang zu halten, stelle ich ihr eine weiter Frage. "Und was machst du in deiner Freizeit, hast du irgendwelche Hobbys?"

Erneut hält sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und kichert leise. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum einige meiner Fragen sie zu amüsieren scheinen.

"Ich beschäftige mich mit Deutscher Kultur und Geschichte und gehe gerne in die Oper."

Eine intellektuelle Person, irgendwie passt das auch zu ihrem Auftreten.

"Und du?"

"Ich lese gerne und bin sonst immer viel mit meinen Freunden weggegangen, doch will es mir in dieser Stadt irgendwie nicht gelingen, Freundschaften zu schließen."

Plötzlich reicht Rip über den Tisch und legt ihre Hand auf die meine.

"Doch. es ist dir gelungen."

Rips Hand ist kalt wie die eines Toten und für einen Moment komme ich mir wie gelähmt vor, während sie mir tief in die Augen blickt.

"Ja...", ich lache kurz auf um diesen seltsamen Moment zu überspielen.

Sie grinst und entfernt ihre Hand wieder, um nach ihrem Weinglas zu greifen.

"Was hast du in den Staaten gemacht?", fragt sie.

Nicht dieses Thema...

"Hm, na ja ich bin dort aufgewachsen und zur Schule gegangen."

"Und ich dachte dort hättest du auch gearbeitet. Wie hieß denn die Schule? Irgendwas bekanntes?"

"Balamb.", antworte ich knapp und konzentriere mich etwas mehr aufs Essen, in der Hoffnung sie merkt, dass dies nicht unbedingt mein Lieblingsthema ist.

Mit Balamb scheine ich einen empfindlichen Nerv in meiner Prinzessin gefunden zu haben, so kurz antwortete sie bisher nie. Wir diskutieren noch eine Weile über ihre Berufe und etwas später wird der Hauptgang aufgetischt und der Wein gewechselt. Ich löffle die Suppe in mich hinein während ich Rinoa wieder über Balamb anspreche und ich bekomme heraus, dass es keine normale Schule gewesen zu sein scheint, sondern fast so eine Art Militärakademie, allerdings weniger Staatlich, als Privat. Der Wein lockert ihre Zunge sogar soweit, dass sie mir über eine seltsame Lehrerin erzählt, die dem Okkulten angetan schien. Ein weiteres Stück im Puzzle um ihre außergewöhnliche Aura, finde ich.

Doch beschließe ich, an diesem Abend nicht weiter auf diesem Thema herum zu reiten, obwohl mich das Thema Okkultismus im Bezug auf sie brennend interessiert. Dafür ist später sicher noch genug Zeit, wenn wir uns etwas näher gekommen sind.

Ich selbst habe zur Genüge Bekanntschaft mit Magie gemacht. Als ein Beispiel sind meine Freikugeln zu nennen, oder mein entsetzliches Aufeinandertreffen mit Samiel.

Hastig unterdrücke ich den Gedanken an diesen Kampf, hier ist weder Zeit noch Ort dafür und Rinoa wird von dieser Seite meines Lebens sowieso nie erfahren. Ich werde ihr meine wahre Natur erst enthüllen, wenn es für sie zu spät ist.

Doch dann kommt sie doch wieder auf mein Söldnerdasein zu sprechen, womit sie meine Achillesverse trifft.

"Hast du als Soldatin in irgendwelchen Schlachten mitgekämpft?"

Ich verneine.

"Hauptsächlich war ich für das Aufspüren und Vernichten von Widerstandsbewegungen in Südamerika zuständig."

Der Hauptgang ist beendet und der Kellner fragt, ob wir eine Nachspeise wünschen. Ich verneine und Dornröschen ebenfalls. Einen kurzen Moment später stehen wir wieder vor dem Restaurant und ich biete ihr, wie es die Etikette erfordert, an, sie nach Hause zu bringen, was Rinoa dankend annimmt.

Während Rip mich nach Hause fährt, lasse ich den Abend in Gedanken noch ein Mal Revue passieren. Ich bin mit dem Gedanken an ein kleines Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit ihr gegenüber hinein gegangen und mit dem Wissen, dass es doch ein Rendezvous geworden ist, wieder hinaus. Rendezvous mit einer Frau, wenn mir das vor ein paar Tagen jemand gesagt hätte... Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, aber kein schlechtes, bei weitem nicht. Obwohl wir immer noch leicht gezwungen miteinander umgehen kann ich nicht umhin, eine gewisse Attraktion ihr gegenüber zu spüren, woher auch immer diese stammen mag. Ich fühle nicht mehr dieses Loch im Bauch, das mir sagt, dass jeden Moment etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren könnte, wenn ich sie sehe und ihr Kichern, zusammen mit dem netten Gespräch, das wir geführt haben, beweisen mir, dass sie einfach nur einer der geheimnisvolleren Menschen ist, die ich bisher kennen lernen durfte.

Ehe ich mich versehe stehen wir schon vor meinem Haus und ich will gerade zum Abschied ansetzen, als Rip das Wort ergreift.

"Hast du Lust, noch einen Abend mit mir zu verbringen?", fragt sie.

"An was dachtest du, wieder Essen?"

"Theater", entgegnet sie.

Ich freue mich und nehme ihr Angebot an. Es scheint, als hätte sie Recht behalten. Ich habe wohl tatsächlich endlich einen Freund in London gefunden.

Mit einem Händedruck und einem beidseitigem Lächeln verabschieden wir uns voneinander.

Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wird dies wohl das erste Mal sein, dass ich ein Theater besuche. In Balamb, oder egal wo ich bisher auch war, habe ich Freunde gehabt, die ähnliche Interessen wie ich hatten.

Bei Rip ist dies jedoch nicht der Fall.

Da ich noch keine Lust habe zu Bett zu gehen, schalte ich in meiner Wohnung Musik an und lasse mich auf die Couch fallen.

Es wird sicher nicht uninteressant, mal einen Theaterbesuch zu erleben. Außerdem möchte ich mehr über meine neue Freundin erfahren.

Bisher bin ich mit Freunden immer ins Kino oder irgendwelche Discotheken gegangen, aber so wie ich sie bisher kennen gelernt habe, ist zu vermuten, dass Rip an solchen Dingen kein Vergnügen findet.

Etwas scheint diese Frau zu umgeben, etwas, das man nicht näher beschreiben kann, das sich aber in allem wieder spiegelt. Ihr Aussehen, ihr Kleidungsstil, und natürlich ihr nicht gerade alltäglicher Beruf.

Sie erscheint mir wie ein Rätsel, schön, elegant doch auch düster und geheimnisvoll.

Auch scheint sie nicht gerne über sich selbst zu sprechen, den Beruf hat sie mir ja auch etwas widerwillig preisgegeben.

Ich schließe die Augen und lasse die Musik mich einlullen, wer bist du Rip?

Der Abend verlief bestens und ich bin hoch erfreut, dass meine Prinzessin das Angebot angenommen hat. Diese Jagt verläuft leicht, fast kinderleicht. Ich muss sie nicht erst wach küssen oder erobern. Dass sie eingewilligt hat, zeigt ganz von selbst, dass auch sie Interesse an meiner Bekanntschaft hat. Ein Gefühl des Glückes bemächtigt sich meiner und ich fahre verträumt über die Straßen Londons. Noch nie war die Beute attraktiver. Schulterlange, schwarze Haare, feine Gesichtszüge und nahezu schwarze Augen, was für ein Leckerbissen. Der Gedanke, dass sie schon fast ein wenig zu schade als Jagtobjekt ist, kommt mir.

Schnell schüttle ich den Kopf und konzentriere mich wieder aufs Fahren. Ich bewege mich Richtung Southwark, dem Stadtteil, der das legendäre Shakespeare Theatre beherbergt. Am Kartenvorverkauf erstehe ich zwei Tickets für die morgige Abendvorstellung: Macbeth. Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause, voller Vorfreude auf die morgige Nacht.

Wie lange ist das Jagen schon Teil meines Lebens?

Schon seit ich denken kann. Als Kind habe ich häufig meinen Vater beim Jagen begleiten dürfen, doch erst nachdem ich den Segen der Verwandlung erfahre habe, konnte ich dieser Passion freien Lauf lassen.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu meinem Zuhause lege ich mir eine passende Strategie zurecht. Ich weis nicht, wie erfahren meine Prinzessin in solchen Dingen ist, aber da sie schon einmal einen Freund hatte, verfügt sie sicher über Erfahrung in der Liebe. Stück für Stück werde ich dafür sorgen, das sie ihre Zurückhaltung mir gegenüber verliert.

Gegen 50 Jahre Erfahrung wirst du dich nicht so leicht zur Wehr setzen können.

In meiner Wohnung lasse ich das alles umgebende Schwarz auf mich einwirken. Eine beruhigende Farbe, die das ekelhafte Licht verschluckt.

Genauso wie sie mein Wesen umgibt und die Schwächen der Menschen von mir verhehlt.

Rinoa wird wie Wachs in meinen Händen sein, dafür werde ich sorgen.

Das Theater war seit jeher der Ort, an den man mit seinen Liebsten gegangen ist. Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an einen meiner ersten Besuche, einige der anwesenden Pärchen hatten nach kürzester Zeit nur noch Augen füreinander und nicht für das Aufgeführte Stück.

Ich lasse mich in meinen Sarg gleiten und schließe meine roten Augen.

Mit dir Prinzesschen, habe ich wahrlich einen Glücksgriff getan. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dich zu verführen.

4

Der Tag verläuft wie jeder Tag meines Urlaubs zuvor auch. Aufstehen, sich fertig machen, Einkaufen und dann langweilen. Eigentlich ist jeder meiner Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen. Der Mörder im Krankenhaus hat mein Leben in dieser Stadt eine völlig andere Bahn verpasst. Ich maße mir nicht an, die Geschehnisse der letzten paar Tage verstehen zu wollen, doch haben sie mich über kurz oder lang nun zu Rip gebracht. Wahrscheinlich kann man das Schicksal einfach nicht hinterfragen.

Den Tag verbringe ich mit fernsehen und der Frage, was ich heute zum Theater anziehe. Fast komme ich mir vor wie ein Teenager vor seinem Abschlussball.

Abschlussball... plötzlich kommt mir eine Idee. Mein Abschluss in Balamb endete schließlich auch mit einem Ball. Ich durchforste meine Schubladen und finde es schließlich: Das Cremefarbene Kleid, dass ich damals trug. Ich bewahre es immer noch so auf, wie mir es der Verkäufer damals eingepackt hat, in einer großen Pappschachtel, gebettet zwischen vielen Lagen dünner Stofftücher. Das Herausholen feiere ich wie eine Zeremonie und lasse mir alle Zeit der Welt. Vor dem Spiegel halte ich das edle Stück vor mich und betrachte das Ergebnis. Selbst die Kette, die ich damals trug, besitze ich noch.

Kurz frage ich mich, ob dieser Aufzug ein wenig übertrieben ist, zucke dann aber mit den Schultern und entschließe mich, es einfach für heute Abend zu nehmen. Schließlich ist ein Theaterbesuch auch ein relativ edler Anlass.

Mein Abschluss damals in Balamb war leider wenig erfreulich, genauso wie das gesamte letzte Jahr dort.

Ich hatte mir von diesem Abend damals so sehr gewünscht, dass er den erlebten Wahnsinn vertreiben würde, den ich dank meiner Lehrerin durchmachen musste. Der Ball sollte für mich das Tor sein, das sich in eine strahlende Zukunft öffnet, eine Zukunft zusammen mit Squall.

Die Erinnerung an diesen Abend lässt auch die, ich damals spürte, wieder aufsteigen. Damals, als ich an diesem Abend schmerzlich erfahren musste, das Squall mich betrog, noch dazu mit einer Freundin von mir.

Etwas geschah in diesem Moment, in dem ich die beiden auf der Toilette erwischte, ich habe immer noch dieses schreckliche Bild vor Augen, als ich ihn anschrie und Squall auf einmal aufschrie, sich an die Schläfen faste und zusammenbrach.

Ich verließ Balamb noch an diesem Abend, panisch wie ich war.

Hastig wische ich diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen bei Seite, der heutige Abend wird besser verlaufen, schon allein deshalb, weil ich niemanden habe, der mich betrügen könnte. Rip ist nur eine Freundin für mich.

Allerdings hoffe ich, dass sie heute etwas mitteilsamer sein wird.

Wir hatten uns vor dem Theater verabredet, doch die Vorfreude hat mich schon wieder früher losfahren lassen. Nun stehe ich vor dem Eingang des stattlichen Baus und sehe zu, wie die Menschen durch den Eingang hineinströmen.

Die Herren in ihren vornehmen Jacketts, die Damen in ihren teuren Abendkleidern.

Wenig später sehe ich Rip auf mich zukommen. Sie trägt wieder ihren schwarzen Anzug und eine dunkelrote Krawatte.

"Guten Abend, Rinoa", begrüßt sie mich.

Ich antworte und wir betreten das Shakespeare Theatre. Rip erklärt, dass sie bereits gestern Karten gekauft hatte, winkt aber ab, als ich sie nach dem Geld frage, dass ich ihr schulde.

"Bedeutungslos", tut sie die Sache ab.

Wir gehen zahllose Stufen aus edlem Holz nach oben und suchen unsere Plätze in der Loge. Rip hat gute Plätze ausgesucht, in der mittleren, obersten Loge des Theaters. Nach und nach füllt sich der Saal mit verkleideten Menschen. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie viele der Anzugträger wohl mit reinem Gewissen behaupten können, dass sie genau so sind, wie sie sich geben und sich nicht nur einem dekadenten Gruppenzwang unterwerfen. Nahtlos überlege ich mir, wie Rip wohl dazu steht. Ich habe sie bisher noch nicht in normalen Straßenklamotten herumlaufen sehen, doch für ein gängiges Anzugtier ist sie zu exotisch. Wahrscheinlich passt das einfach gut zu ihrer etwas exzentrischen Art.

Heute hat sich meine süße Beute die Bezeichnung Prinzessin wirklich verdient. In ihrem Cremefarbenen Kleid und den hochhackigen Schuhen erscheint sie wie Aschenputtel, die auf die sich auf den Weg gemacht hat um das Herz des Prinzen zu erobern. Eine Vorstellung, die mich lächeln lässt.

Sie ist wirklich so anders als meine bisherigen Opfer.

Sie ist weder Soldat, noch ist sie Vampir oder Werwolf und sie ist auch keine Kriegsgefangene.

Sie ist ein Mensch, der sich zwar von anderen Menschen unterscheidet aber, trotz allem ist sie nur ein unschuldiges Menschenwesen.

Und das macht sie in meinen Augen so begehrenswert.

"Kennst du das Stück Macbeth?", frage ich sie.

Ihr Gesicht ist von dem Erscheinungsbild des Theaters wie verzaubert.

"Ja, wir haben es vor Jahren in der Schule durchgenommen" antwortet sie mir.

"Aber auf der Bühne hast du es noch nie gesehen?"

"Nein, ich war um ehrlich zu sei noch nie im Theater."

"Dann freut es mich, dass ich die diejenige bin, die dich in den Zauber des Bühnenschauspiels führen darf."

Rinoa scheint geschmeichelt. Ihr Lächeln strahlt eine Wärme aus, die mir Fremd ist und mein totes Herz wie eine Note zum klingen bringt. Ich darf mich nicht davon beherrschen lassen, denke ich.

Ich bin die Jägerin und muss die Kontrolle über die Jagd behalten, doch will es mir nicht gelingen den Ton den sie angeschlagen hat, aus meinem Herzen zu vertreiben. Ganz entfernt, so scheint es mir, habe ich so etwas schon einmal erlebt.

Während des Stückes kann ich es mir nicht verkneifen, ab und an zu ihr hinüber zu sehen. Verdammte Sitzordnung, würden wir uns doch nur gegenüber sitzen, dann könnte ich sie das ganze Stück über beobachten. Manchmal bemerkt sie meine Blicke, dreht ihren Kopf dann kurz zu mir und lächelt zurück. Ihre ganze Erscheinung ist an diesem Abend derart verführerisch, dass ich mich schwer tue, mich zurück zu halten. Sie ist so nah das ich einfach rüber greifen und sie küssen könnte, doch würde ich damit alles zu Nichte machen. Es wäre so leicht, es einfach zu tun...

"Wär's abgetan, so wies getan ist, dann wär's gut, man tät es eilig.", erschallt es von der Bühne, fast als würde man mich dazu auffordern. Halt den Mund, Macbeth, denke ich mir und sammle mich wieder.

Etwas später gibt es eine kleine Pause. Das Licht wird wieder hochgefahren und die Leute beginnen damit, sich zu unterhalten oder holen sich im Eingangsbereich ein Glas Sekt.

"Wunderschön bis jetzt, das ist fast besser als Kino", spricht sie zu mir und dreht sich in meine Richtung.

"Komm holen wir uns auch ein Glas Sekt."

Ich reiche ihr meine Hand um der Prinzessin beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. Sie scheint irritiert, willigt dann aber auf meine Geste ein. Sanft schließen sich ihre warmen Finger um meine Kalten. Für einen Moment meine ich sogar, das Blut hören zu können, das durch sie hindurchfließt. Gemeinsam kehren wir zum Eingangsbereich zurück.

"Wie oft besuchst du das Theater oder die Oper, Rip?"

Auch ihre Stimme scheint Wärme auszustrahlen, die mich zu umschließen beginnt und für Sekunden mein untotes Dasein vergessen lässt.

"So oft ein interessantes Stück läuft, an dem Abend als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, kam ich gerade aus der Oper."

Ich hole uns zwei Gläser Sekt, danach setzen wir unsere Unterhaltung fort.

"Was fasziniert dich so daran?" möchte sie wissen.

"In der Oper werde ich abgelenkt, ich kann einige unschöne Dinge aus meiner Vergangenheit vergessen."

"Sachen, die mit deinem Beruf zusammen hängen?"

Ich nicke, eigentlich ist es nur eine Sache die mich beschäftigt und die mich die Welt der Oper vergessen lässt und diese heißt Samiel.

"Ich glaube ich kann dich ein Stück weit verstehen Rip, es gibt auch in meinem Leben einige Dinge die ich vergessen möchte, deshalb war ich auch in diesem Club."

Das Eis scheint geschmolzen, diese Gelegenheit werde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.

"Willst du es mir erzählen?", frage ich.

Sie zögert kurz, scheint sich dann aber darüber hinweg zu setzen.

"Da gibt's eigentlich gar nicht so viel. Mein bisher einziger, fester Freund war ein ziemlicher Arsch und das musste ich leider sehr brutal feststellen. In dem Club war ich aber wegen einer Sache, die erst kürzlich im Krankenhaus passierte."

"Ist ein Freund von dir gestorben?", frage ich gespielt. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein, ich... ich habe nur in meinem Job versagt, das ist alles."

Schweigend kehren wir zu unseren Plätzen zurück und ich verschiebe meine Fragerei auf später. Zwar würde ich sie unheimlich gern noch über ihre okkulte Lehrerin ausquetschen, doch das wäre zu viel für heute.

Die zweite Hälfte des Stückes verläuft für mich wie die Erste. Ich kenne Macbeth und kann meine Augen daher ungehindert an meiner Prinzessin weiden.

Gegen 23 Uhr endet die Vorführung und wir verlassen den Saal. Sie bedankt sich für den schönen Abend und lächelt. Ich biete ihr erneut an, sie nach Hause zu bringen und sie willigt gern ein. Vor ihrer Haustür stehen wir uns gegenüber und sie hat es wesentlich weniger eilig, ins Haus zu kommen, als gestern.

"Noch mal danke, ich habe den Abend sehr genossen, Rip", sagt sie.

"Ich denke, dass dieser Abend nicht der einzige dieser Art sein wird"

Ich gebe ihr einen Zettel auf den ich die Nummer meines Handys geschrieben habe.

Wenn nur ich immer den Vorschlag mache, dass wir uns treffen sollen, könnte Rinoa dies irgendwann als aufdringlich empfinden.

"Melde dich einfach bei mir, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, es kann auch gerne mal etwas anderes sein als die Oper."

Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Wange und lasse meine Finger sanft über Rinoas weiche Haut fahren, darauf achtend, sie nicht mit meinen langen Nägeln zu verletzen.

Mein Verhalten ist zwar etwas vorschnell, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Ich beuge mich zu ihr und küsse sie sanft zum Abschied auf die Wange.

"Gute Nacht Prinzessin"

Noch immer schaue ich wie paralysiert in die Richtung, in die der schwarze Porsche verschwunden ist. Mein Kopf ist mit Sicherheit knallrot. Was sollte diese merkwürdige Abschiedsgeste?

Klar, ich bin schon oft geküsst worden, aber doch niemals von einer Frau.

Ich atme einmal tief ein um etwas Ruhe in mein Inneres einkehren zu lassen.

Was denke ich nur schon wieder, vielleicht ist das ihr normales Verhalten Freunden gegenüber. Ich wanke in meine Wohnung.

Der Abend war wunderbar, ohne jeden Zweifel, aber warum habe ich wieder dieses Gefühl, als wäre ich bei einem Date gewesen?

5

Es ist Samstagabend und ich liege mit einer Packung Kartoffelchips auf meiner Couch und tue mir das Fernsehprogramm an. Meinen Job im Krankenhaus habe ich geschmissen. Es heißt zwar immer, man soll sich von kleinen Niederlagen nicht aus der Bahn werfen lassen, doch irgendwie kann ich diese Regel nicht auf das Kaliber meiner Niederlage anwenden. Mein Boss nahm es gelassen. Sein Verhältnis zu mir hat sich seit der Sache mit dem Mörder in eine pseudo- besorgte Vaterbeziehung verwandelt und er nahm meinen Abtritt sang und klanglos hin und lies sogar noch einen Abfindungsscheck für die beträchtlichen Unannehmlichkeiten springen. Na was soll's.

Gut zwei Wochen ist es nun her seit Rip und ich im Theater waren und ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich sie schon anrufen wollte, es aber nicht getan habe. Ihre Telefonnummer liegt auf einem Zettel gut lesbar auf meinem Wohnzimmertisch aber irgendwie habe ich mich immer noch nicht überwunden. Liegt das an ihrem seltsamen Charakter oder an dem kleinen Abschiedskuss? Seit dieser Sache ist es mir oft durch den Kopf gegangen, wie es ist, eine andere Frau ernsthaft zu küssen und ob ich dazu in der Lage wäre, doch eine klare Antwort habe ich darauf noch nicht.

Ich sehe erneut auf den Zettel und wie jedes Mal überkommt mich dabei eine kurze Welle von Euphorie und Spannung, doch wie zuvor auch, entscheide ich mich wieder dagegen.

"Wie ein verklemmter Teenager", spreche ich vor mir her und schaufele eine Hand voll Chips in mich hinein.

Warum verhalte ich mich bloß so merkwürdig? Rip hat in keiner Weise etwas Unhöfliches getan. Ihr verhalten mir gegenüber, war stets vorbildlich und dieser Kuss, ich habe schon oft Mädchen gesehen die sich zur Begrüßung oder zum Abschied geküsst haben, einfach aus Freundschaft. Doch dem gegenüber steht ihr allzu Gentlemanhaftes Verhalten im Theater oder während unseres Abendessens. Wäre sie ein Mann, hätte ich mich geschmeichelt gefühlt, doch bei Ripp mischt sich dieses Gefühl mit Unsicherheit.

Wieder werfe ich einen Blick auf den Zettel.

Verdammt Rinoa, stell dich nicht an wie eine liebeskranke 15jährige, du wolltest doch Freundschaften hier in London und Rip hat dir versichert, dass sie deine Freundin sein will.

Freundin, dieses Wort in Bezug auf ihr Verhalten stürzt mich erneut in verwirrende Gedankengänge.

Kann es sein, das Rip wirklich mehr will, als eine rein freundschaftliche Beziehung?

Erneut fällt mir ihre Geste ein als wir zusammen Essen waren, wie sie meine Hand berührte und dann dieser Blick in ihren Augen, den ich noch immer nicht deuten kann. ihre Augen haben keinerlei Wärme gezeigt, als sie mir ihre Freundschaft versicherte, sie waren kalt, genau wie ihre Hand und ihre Lippen. Nur im Theater konnte ich kurz sehen, dass sich in ihrem Blick so etwas wie Freude widerspiegelte.

Mit einem Ruck stehe ich von der Couch auf. Ich bin wütend, wütend auf mich selbst.

Diese ganzen bescheuerten Überlegungen bringen überhaupt nichts, ich kann mir noch Wochen lang den Kopf über sie zerbrechen und es würde nichts bringen.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, eine Bestätigung für meine Gedanken zu bekommen, besteht darin, die Nummer auf dem Zettel zu wählen und bei ihr anzurufen.

Ich greife zum Telefon und überlege mir einen Grund, weshalb ich sie anrufen sollte. Ein Treffen scheint mir angebracht und der passende Ort fällt mir auch schnell ein. Einige Viertel weiter von hier gibt es das Snow White, ein Club in dem sich die "schwarze Szene" trifft. Ohne Frage, ein hochklassiges Refugium für Anhänger der Dark-Wave-Bewegung, wie mir ein Arbeitskollege vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in der Kaffeepause einmal mitgeteilt hatte.

Vielleicht ist es Schubladendenken, dass ich vermute, dass Rip so etwas gefallen könnte aber noch weniger würde sie wohl irgendwelche Schickimicki- Veranstaltungen wertschätzen und so steht meine Einladung fest. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt, wie es so schön heißt. Ganz nach diesem Motto tue ich schließlich das, was ich schon vor Tagen tun wollte und wähle ihre Nummer.

Mein Handy klingelt und versetzt mir auf einen Streich eine solche Spannung, dass ich glaube mein Herz würde zerplatzen. Endlich ruft die Prinzessin an, endlich hat das Warten ein Ende. Hastig nehme ich das kleine Telefon zur Hand und nehme den Anruf an.

"Rip van Winkle", melde ich mich und muss ein leichtes Zittern in meiner Stimme unter Kontrolle bringen.

Mit Freuden vernehme ich den Klang der Stimme, die neben der Oper das einzige ist, was in der Lage ist, ein Gefühl des Glücks in meinem Inneren zu entfachen.

Rinoa fragt, ob ich Lust hätte am folgenden Montag mit ihr einen Gothic Club zu besuchen. In meiner kurzzeitigen Euphorie stimme ich zu, wir verabreden uns für 21 Uhr bei ihr zu Hause.

Nach diesem Gespräch glaube ich, ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht zu spüren, so breit, dass es von einem Ohr zum anderen reicht. Die Jagd geht weiter, endlich. Ich dachte bereits, das mein etwas vorschneller Kuss Rinoa derart aus der Fassung gebracht hat, dass sie den Kontakt zu mir abbrechen will, doch sind durch dieses kurze Gespräch alle Zweifel fortgewischt.

Wer weiß, was sich an diesem Abend alles ergeben wird, ich habe schon so meine Vorstellungen.

Der Abschiedskuss war der Anfang, nun bin ich bereit einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

Doch dann trifft es mich wie der Schlag, wir werden den Abend in einem dieser neumodischen Clubs verbringen.

Stöhnend sinke ich auf einen Stuhl, auf diesem Pflaster ist die Prinzessin wohl erfahrener und ich muss mich von ihr führen lassen.

Ich habe mich stets von solchen Etablissements fern gehalten, einfach aus dem Grund, weil die Musik abstoßend ist und viele Menschen dort zu treffen sind.

Oh je, auf was habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen? Außerdem habe ich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die richtige Garderobe für so etwas.

"Es kann auch gerne einmal etwas Anderes sein, als die Oper", geht es mir durch den Kopf. Das ist sogar noch mein eigener Satz... Rip, was hast du dir dabei gedacht.

Schulterzuckend verstaue ich mein Telefon und genieße noch den Ausklang dieser mehr oder weniger erfreulichen Nachricht. Hach, meine liebe Prinzessin, sie hat das Interesse doch nicht verloren. Doch bei allem, was mir heilig ist, diesmal kann ich nicht versprechen, dass ich an mich halte und das Wilde in mir zu zähmen vermag wie ich es bisher getan habe.

"Wir sind oft hierin zutage.", spreche ich vor mir her und öffne meinen Kleiderschrank.

"Gar viel erlebt man, mit der Andacht Mienen und frommen Wesen überzuckern wir den Teufel selbst", zitiere ich. Montagabend wird kein Teufel mehr überzuckert, das steht fest.

Ich atme heftig aus, als ob mir ein Stein vom Herzen fällt und lege das Telefon auf. Nun hab' ich es also doch getan und es verlief total einfach. Ich schleppe Rip am Montag also in einen Gothic Club, aus der Vermutung heraus, sie könnte das mögen. Zum Glück hat sie so schnell zugestimmt, wahrscheinlich kennt sie sich wirklich ein wenig darin aus. Gut so, denke ich mir denn ich hatte mit dieser Szene bisher kaum etwas am Hut.

Ich mache mich daran, meinen Kleiderschrank nach etwas passendem zu durchsuchen. Irgendwo müsste ich noch ein Kleiderset haben.

Als ich noch in Balamb war hat mich einmal eine Freundin in einen solchen Club mitgeschleppt, zu diesem Zweck hatte ich mich damals mit einem entsprechenden Kleidungsstück ausgestattet.

Endlich finde ich es, ein schulterfreies Ballkleid, das Oberteil geschnürt und aus schwarzem Samt, die Ärmel weit geschnitten aus schwarzer Spitze und der Rock aus dem gleichen Material. Dazu noch etwas Makeup und der Gruftilook ist komplett.

Ich bin gespannt, in was für einer Kleidung Rip auftauchen wird, ihre normale Kleidung ist zwar schon düster genug aber für einen Discobesuch etwas unpassend.

Die gesamte Jagd wird langsam aber sicher kompliziert. Nachdem ich die meiste Zeit des Wochenendes damit verbracht habe, mich zu informieren, was mich in diesem Club erwarten wird und welche Kleidung man zu solchen Anlässen trägt, bin ich Montagmorgen nach Covent Garden gefahren um mich mit der entsprechenden Kleidung einzudecken.

In Gedanken lasse ich meine vergangenen Jagten Revue passieren. Noch nie bin ich für eine Beute freiwillig am Tag unterwegs gewesen um Kleidung zu kaufen.

Ich frage mich, ob die Prinzessin nicht schon über den Status einer normalen Beute hinausgewachsen ist.

So stehe ich also in diesem Geschäft und lasse meinen Blick über die Kleidungsständer gleiten. Einige der Stücke sind wirklich schön und erinnern an das viktorianische Zeitalter, wogegen wieder andere einfach nur scheußlich sind.

Eine Verkäuferin drängt sich mir auf und begrüßt mich mit "Guten Morgen, mein dunkles Kind." Ich verkneife mir jeden Kommentar der mir über ihre geschmacklose Kleiderwahl einfällt und komme gleich zur Sache.

"Ich brauche etwas zum Anziehen für heute Abend. Etwas weniger nuttiges bitte."

Kurz sieht sie mich verstört an, lächelt dann aber.

"Was schwebt ihnen vor? Eher ein Kleid oder etwas Luftiges? Ich kann ihnen gerne ein Ensemble zusammenstellen, wenn sie mögen. Soll es nur schwarz sein oder darf es auch ein bisschen Farbe enthalten?"

Die Verkäuferin bombardiert mich mit Fragen und ich würde ihr am liebsten eine rein hauen, doch ich bleibe gelassen. Ich sage ihr, dass ich ein Kleid wünsche, alles andere soll sie machen. Überglücklich hüpft sie davon und sammelt Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Wenig später kommt sie wieder. Sie zeigt mir ein langes, schwarzes Kleid aus Samt mit Ärmeln, die nach unten hin sehr weit werden und mit weinroter Spitze gesäumt sind. Ich stimme zu und probiere es an. Neben dem Kleid verkauft sie mir schwarze Highheels, eine schwarze Korsage, die das Kleid optisch ein bisschen Trennen soll und als Krönung ein dunkelrotes Halsband, welches, so sie, mit den Ärmeln harmonieren soll.

Aufgedonnert wie ich bin sehe ich mich im Spiegel an und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich frage sie nach dem Preis. Fast 300 Pfund, teilt sie mir grinsend mit. Oh Prinzessin, wehe du bist das hier nicht wert...

Für diese Demütigung wirst du eine Gegenleistung erbringen müssen, ob du willst oder nicht.

Schweig, schweig damit dich niemand warnt

Schweig damit dich niemand warnt

Der Hölle Netz hat dich umgarnt

Nichts kann vom tiefen Fall dich retten

Nichts kann dich retten vom tiefen Fall

Aus dem Kosmetikregal greife ich noch einen schwarzen Kajal und bezahle.

Mit dem riesigen Klamottenpaket stehe ich wieder draußen auf der Straße. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühle ich mich nervös.

Ich muss dringend nach Hause und ein Nickerchen halten, bevor diese Komödie heute Nacht beginnt.

Zu einer ungewohnt frühen Stunde steige ich aus meinem Sarg um mich fertig zu machen. Ich schlüpfe in die lächerlichen Klamotten und stelle mich dann vor meinen Badezimmerspiegel um mich zu schminken.

Ich umrande meine Augen mit dem Kajal und füge einen verlängerten Liedstrich an, dazu noch schwarzer Lippenstift, das muss reichen, es sieht auch so schon schlimm genug aus.

Irgendwie erinnert mich diese Aufmachung an meine Zeit als ich noch menschlich war und zu Opernbesuchen Kleider tragen musste, aber selbst das kommt meiner momentanen Erscheinung nur entfernt nahe.

Auto zu fahren ist mit dieser Aufmachung ebenfalls nicht gerade lustig. Diese verdammten Stöckelschuhe, warum habe ich die überhaupt mit gekauft?

Ich fahre wieder vor ihrem Haus vor und wie schon zwei Male zuvor wartet sie bereits auf mich. Sie öffnet die Tür, begrüßt mich und ich stelle fest, dass sie sich in einen ähnlich grauenvollen Fummel geworfen hat, wie ich.

"Man könnte meinen wir fahren auf eine Halloweenparty", sagt sie grinsend.

"In der Tat."

Sie lotst uns zum Snow White und ich parke den Wagen etwas abseits. Ich hake mich bei ihr ein und stelle freudig fest, dass es sie nicht zu stören scheint. Gemeinsam gehen wir zum Eingang und stellen uns dem Türsteher, welcher uns mustert.

"Wie ist das Kodewort?", fragt er.

Einen Augenblick sind wir beide verwirrt und Rinoa sieht mich entschuldigend an.

"Ich wusste nichts von einem Passwort", gesteht sie.

Um diesen Abend doch noch zu retten, fange ich an zu raten.

"Wir wäre es mit Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand?", frage ich.

Der Türsteher grinst und lässt uns passieren.

Eine Treppe, die zu beiden Seiten mit Kerzen erhellt ist führt uns nach unten, an einer Gardarobe vorbei in Richtung Tanzfläche, von wo aus einem schon der Bass entgegenschlägt.

BUM BUM BUM

Hoffentlich lassen sie so etwas nicht den ganzen Abend laufen.

Den Gang geradeaus liegt die Tanzfläche, wo sich schon jede menge Menschen tummeln, die alle in einen ähnlichen Fummel wie wir gekleidet sind. Rechts vom Gang befindet sich der Barbereich, dort wurde die Musik anscheinend soweit abgedämpft, dass man sich in normaler Lautstärke unterhalten kann.

"Möchtest du gleich Tanzen oder vielleicht zuerst etwas trinken?", fragt Rinoa.

"Lass uns was trinken."

Noch immer Arm in Arm gehen wir zur Bar, diese ist bis auf ein paar Menschen leer, wahrscheinlich werden sich die meisten erst in Ekstase tanzen wollen.

Gemeinsam studieren wir das Angebot an Getränken.

"Blutwein, Dracula, Hell-oh, Black Mistress, Hellfire..." wer denkt sich bloß so bescheuerte Namen aus?

Auf Gutglück bestelle ich mir einen Blutwein und Rinoa einen Hell-Oh.

Ich habe Glück, bei meinem Getränk handelt es sich um eine art Portwein, durchaus bekömmlich, Rinoa hingegen bekommt einen Cocktail der anscheinend aus hochprozentigen Spirituosen besteht.

"Kommst du oft hierher?", frage ich, nachdem wir uns an einen freien Tisch gesetzt haben.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich bin zum allerersten Mal hier."

"Und was hat dich zur Wahl dieses Clubs veranlasst?"

"Ich dachte er würde dir gefallen."

"Wie kommst du darauf?", frage ich leicht verwirrt.

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail.

"Ganz ehrlich, ich frage es mich gerade selber. Du scheinst nicht so recht glücklich zu sein in diesem Aufzug."

"Da hast du nicht ganz Unrecht, aber was soll's, nun sind wir hier", antworte ich und fange ebenfalls an zu trinken.

Wir reden über verschiedene Dinge und lassen uns ab und an neue Getränke bringen. Um endlich etwas über ihre Vergangenheit in dieser Schule zu erfahren spreche ich sie nach einer Weile darauf an und habe Glück.

"Ich habe es bisher immer für mich behalten", fängt sie an, "Aber ich denke du kannst es ruhig wissen."

Sie erzählt mir über ihre Geschichtslehrerin und deren Hang zum Okkulten. In Lehrerkreisen bereits verpönt suchte sie den Kontakt zu ihren Schülern und besonders zu Rinoa.

"Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was sie von mir wollte. Sie meinte nur immer sie spüre etwas Kosmisches in meiner Gegenwart, was auch immer das bedeuten mag. Sie war wohl einfach schon zu abgedreht zu diesem Zeitpunkt."

Oh nein Prinzessin, ich glaube nicht, dass sie abgedreht war.

"Sie wollte mich damals für ein Experiment, hat mir sogar Geld geboten, dass ich einwillige. Na ja, schließlich hab' ich dann zugesagt, einfach aus Neugier", erzählt sie. Die Lehrerin habe sie zu später Stunde in den Geschichtssaal gebeten, in welchem sie bereits allerlei obskures Zeug aufgebaut hatte.

"Du kennst das ja sicher aus Filmen", sagt sie, "Ein sauber aufgemalter Kreis mit Pentagramm auf dem Boden, abgedunkelte Fenster, Kerzen und auf dem Tisch hatte sie Gläser mit komischem Kram drin, ich kam mir vor wie in einem Film."

Gierig sauge ich jede neue Information in mich auf, besonders jetzt, als es spannend wird. Meine Prinzessin musste sich in den Kreis stellen und die Lehrerin las Formeln aus einem Buch und gestikulierte Wild. Alles lief schließlich darauf hinaus, dass ihre Lehrkraft sie mit einer Fackel anzünden wollte. Rinoa wurde es zu dumm und wollte fliehen, doch irgendwas hielt sie in dem Kreis fest. Panisch vor Angst habe sie einfach die Augen geschlossen und gewartet. Wenig später, als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand der Raum in Flammen und die Lehrerin lag bewusstlos in einer Ecke.

"Die hat fast die halbe Schule abgefackelt und wurde den Tag darauf in Untersuchungshaft genommen. Sie hielt bei ihrer Festnahme ein Glas in der Hand und schrie die ganze Zeit sie habe einen Teil der Hexenessenz eingefangen, keine Ahnung, was sie damit meinte, auf jeden Fall hat mir das einen brutalen Schrecken eingejagt."

Ich versuche ihr einen möglichst mitfühlenden Blick zu schenken. Doch mich interessiert viel mehr ob sie ihre Kräfte, über die sie sicher ohne Zweifel verfügt, bereits einmal bewusst eingesetzt hat.

"Und was denkst du? Glaubst du, dass in dir diese Kräfte schlummern, von denen deine Lehrerin geredet hat?"

"Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht genau, normalerweise ist so etwas ja totaler Unsinn."

Oh nein das ist es nicht, denke ich mir im Stillen, es gibt mehr Dinge auf dieser Welt als die Menschen sich vorstellen können.

"Aber es gab einen merkwürdigen Vorfall, der mich anders denken lässt."

"Was für einen Vorfall?"

Es fällt ihr sichtlich schwer darüber zu reden also gebe ich Rinoa alle Zeit, die sie braucht um sich zu sammeln. Irgendwie erfüllt es mich mit Freude, dass sie mir so vertraut und bereit ist, das Erlebte mit mir zu teilen.

"Es ging bei diesem Vorfall um meinen damaligen Freund. Am Abschlussball in Balamb hab ich ihn dabei erwischt, wie er mich mit einer guten Freundin betrogen hat."

Das klassische Tragödienschema also, aber dieser Kerl muss wahnsinnig blöd gewesen sein, wenn er so jemand reizendes wie Rinoa betrogen hat.

"Als ich ihn an dem Abend dabei erwischt habe, konnte ich etwas in mir spüren, etwas mir völlig Fremdes, das meiner Wut Gestallt zu geben schien. Squall hat plötzlich angefangen zu Schreien und brach dann ohnmächtig zusammen."

Rinoas Stimme zittert, es versetzt ihr also immer noch einen Stich ins Herz, daran zu denken. Sie wendet sich von mir ab und versucht ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Bevor ich überhaupt begreife was ich tue, erhebe ich mich und nehme meine Prinzessin in den Arm.

Nun hab' ich es also doch jemandem erzählt und dadurch merke ich, wie ich selbst immer noch nicht mit der Sache klar komme. Ich war der Meinung, der Abstand und die Jahre hätten den Schmerz dieses Erlebnisses geschmälert, doch war dies nicht der Fall.

Ich hänge in Rips Armen und ringe mit meinen Tränen. Ich frage mich, wie lang es her ist, das mich jemand so gehalten hat und bin verwundert, das ausgerechnet jemand wie Rip dies tut. Langsam löse ich mich aus der Umarmung.

"Vergiss einfach das, was ich gesagt habe über die Gestalt meiner Wut und so weiter. Das kam mir wahrscheinlich nur so vor. Gott, wieso erzähl ich dir dieses Zeug, es tut mir Leid."

Rip schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt sanft.

"Nein, ich habe doch danach gefragt, Prinzessin."

Schon wieder Prinzessin, was findet sie bloß daran. Dennoch muss ich grinsen.

"Wenn ich die Prinzessin bin, wer bist dann du?", frage ich.

Rip grinst und kippt die Reste ihres Drinks herunter.

"Lass uns auf die Tanzfläche gehen", sagt sie und ich bin einverstanden.

Düstere, Atmosphärische Musik schlägt uns entgegen als wir die Tanzfläche betreten. Viele andere Menschen sind bereits dort und bewegen ihr Körper im Rhythmus der Musik. Künstlicher Nebel zieht über den Boden und gedämpftes Licht lässt die Tanzenden nur schemenhaft erscheinen.

Für einen Moment schließe ich meine Augen und lasse die Musik auf mich einwirken. Dann bewege auch ich mich im Takt und lasse mich von der Musik mitreisen.

Auch Rip hat zu tanzen angefangen, mit ihren Bewegungen scheint sie regelrecht über die Tanzfläche zu schweben.

In ihrem schwarzrotem Kleid, dem Makeup und der Korsage erscheint sie noch düsterer als bisher, aber gleichzeitig auch wunderschön.

Sie sieht wie ein Vampir aus, kommt es mir in den Sinn, genauso wie man sich ein solches Wesen vorstellt.

Rip kommt auf mich zu und ergreift mich, sodass wir uns zusammen über die Tanzfläche drehen.

Kurz erhasche ich Blicke auf die anderen Gothics. Einige starren uns an, als würde es sie erstaunen, dass zwei Frauen zusammen tanzen. Soll es sie doch erstaunen, ich lasse mich von Rip mitziehen und genieße diesen Moment.

Eigenartig, mein Herz ist frei von Sorgen und ich kann mich zum ersten mal seit dem Vorfall im Krankenhaus wieder richtig freuen.

Kein Zögern mehr von ihrer Seite, als ich sie umarmte oder als ich sie ergriff, Rinoa scheint ihre Scheu vor mir vollkommen verloren zu haben und vertraut mir.

Auch wenn die Musik gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, muss ich mir eingestehen, dass es mich glücklich macht, mit ihr zu tanzen.

Die hypnotischen Klänge der Musik dämpfen meine Sicht der Dinge und beschränken meine Wahrnehmung auf meine eigene, kleine Welt auf der Tanzfläche. Rinoa geht es ähnlich. Sie hat ihre Augen geschlossen und lässt sich gleiten. Ihre Hüften kreisen, sie dreht sich um und schmiegt sich mit dem Rücken an mich, ich selbst lasse meine Hände langsam über ihre Seiten bis runter zu ihren Oberschenkeln wandern. Sie akzeptiert es, geht sogar soweit, dass sie ihre Arme von hinten um meinen Hals legt.

Ich verliere mich in diesen Moment und koche innerlich. Noch nie vermochte ein sterbliches Wesen ein solches Feuer in mir zu entzünden und ich spüre dieses lang vergessene Gefühl wieder, deutlich sogar. Dies ist mehr, als nur eine Jagt, ich muss es mir eingestehen. Hin und her, wir bewegen uns nahezu gleich, als wären wir eine Person. Mein Kopf liegt auf ihren Schultern. Hoch und runter, die Musik lenkt uns. Der Raum ist glühend heiß, ein weiterer Hüftschwung, der Engelsgeruch meiner Prinzessin, mein Verlangen wächst ins Unermessliche.

Momente vergehen und kommen mir vor wie Ewigkeiten, ich wünschte, es würde nie enden.

Die Lieder wechseln, Menschen verlassen die Tanzfläche, neue kommen hinzu. Ich nehme es kaum wahr nur Rinoa ist für mich wichtig in diesem Moment. Das, was ich in ihrer Nähe empfinde, lässt mich lebendig werden und ich komme mir vor, als wäre ich noch jung und keine 80 Jahre alt.

Achtzig Jahre und noch nie habe ich etwas Derartiges verspürt, wie konnte es geschehen das ich so etwas solange versäumt habe?

Niemals hätte ich mir träumen lassen, das es für mich mehr geben könnte, als den Kitzel des Jagens, doch Rinoa hat mir etwas gegeben, was so unendlich wertvoller ist.

Wie lange wir gemeinsam tanzten weis ich nicht, doch es muss lange gewesen sein, denn als Rinoa um eine Pause bittet, merke ich, wie erschöpft sie ist. Gemeinsam kehren wir zur Bar zurück und bestellen uns neue Drinks.

"Du scheinst überhaupt nicht aus der Puste gekommen zu sein", stellt sie fest.

"Nun ja, mein Beruf erfordert schließlich eine gewisse Ausdauer."

Sie erhebt sich einen Moment später und verschwindet in Richtung Toilette. Diese kurze Abwesenheit gibt mir etwas Zeit zum nachdenken und macht mich auf ein Problem aufmerksam, über das ich bisher noch nicht nachgedacht hatte.

Zu beginn der Jagd stand mein Entschluss fest, sie zu töten, nachdem wir das Lager geteilt hatten, aber nun glaube ich nicht, das ich dazu in der Lage bin.

Was ist los mit mir, werde ich etwa weich? Rip, du hast hunderte von Menschen getötet, was hält dich bei der kleinen zurück...

Die innere Stimme, die mir das vorwirft hat nicht Unrecht, bisher war ich stolz darauf, so gefühllos zu sein und ohne Emotion zu töten.

Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen als ich merke, dass sich jemand neben mich setzt.

Es ist nicht mein Dornröschen, sondern ein junger Kerl mit Irokesenschnitt.

"Hallo, schöne Frau", begrüßt er mich grinsend. Ich antworte nicht.

"Mach uns zwei fruchtige Cocktails", sagt er zum Keeper, "Ich hoffe, ich darf dich auf einen Drink einladen", meint er schließlich zu mir gewand. Ich schweige erneut und hoffe er würde es verstehen. Leider macht er keine Anstalten, sich zu verpissen.

"Ich heiß' übrigens Chris, auch eine?", stellt er sich vor und hält mir eine Schachtel Zigaretten entgegen. Ich verneine und sehe zu, wie er sich die Kippe anzündet. Chris trägt ein enges, ärmelloses, rotes Latexhemd und eine Lederhose mit protzigen Stiefeln. Er hat sich mit jeder Menge Nietengürtel und Lederriemen geschmückt, fast wie ein Weihnachtsbaum und seine schwarz umrandeten Augen und ausgemalten Lippen verleihen ihm etwas fürchterlich Lächerliches.

"Du bist vielleicht ne Stille, aber du weißt ja, stille Wasser sind ja bekanntlich tief", grinst er.

"Ich bin ehrlich, ich hab dich auf der Tanzfläche gesehen, und meine Herren, du bist bei weitem die Schärfste hier. Ich bin jeden Montag hier drin und habe noch nie so ein heißes Weib gesehen, deine Aufmachung ist einfach spitze."

Ich unterdrücke das starke Verlangen, ihm einfach eine reinzuhauen und schenke ihm nur ein kurzes Nicken.

"Hast du hiernach schon was vor? Ich hab genau die richtige Musik zu Hause und auf meinem Bett haben wir locker platz. Wenn's sein muss kann deine kleine Freundin auch mit, hab' nichts gegen nen Dreier, wie wär's? Ich kann mich nur selber empfehlen", lächelt er eingebildet, "Hör dich mal hier um, einige Schnecken wissen Erstaunliches über den Wunderchris zu berichten."

Aha, dieser lächerliche Affe ist also auf der Jagd nach einem One Night Stand

und ist dermaßen von sich selbst überzeugt, dass er meint jede hüpft bereitwillig mit ihm ins Bett wenn er sie nur anspricht. Da bist du bei mir leider an die Falsche geraten.

"Nein, das ist nicht nötig, da mir von narzisstischen Menschen generell schlecht wird", antworte ich ihm.

Er sieht enttäuscht aus, gut, denke ich mir und hoffe, dass er diese Abfuhr verstanden hat und verschwindet.

Weit gefehlt…

"Nun stell dich nicht so an, wir drei werden sicher jede Menge Spaß zusammen haben."

Bei dem Wort Spaß zwinkert er mir zu.

Innerlich bin ich schon wieder am kochen, am liebsten würde ich ihm genüsslich die Haut abziehen und dann sein Blut trinken, damit er sieht, was ich mir unter Leidenschaft vorstelle.

"Nein!", fauch ich Chris an.

"Warum so prüde Schätzchen?"

"Ich bin in keiner Weise prüde, ich kann nur Selbstverliebte Schwachköpfe nicht ausstehen."

"Hey, werde bloß nicht unverschämt, du frigide Kuh."

Jetzt reicht es, der Typ hat meine Geduld eindeutig überstrapaziert.

Ich packe ihn am Kragen und schleife ihn hinter mir her, Richtung Ausgang.

Chris protestiert laut und wirft mir weiter Beleidigungen an den Kopf.

Auf dem Weg kommt mir Rinoa entgegen und wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Auch einige der Gruftis kommen angelaufen, um zu sehen was los ist.

Am Ausgang angekommen schmeiße ich den Affen in hohem Bogen auf die Straße.

Der Blick des Türstehers geht verwirrt zwischen mir und dem immer noch schimpfenden Chris hin und her.

"Der Kerl hat mich begrabscht", lüge ich und freue mich, dass der Türsteher sofort auf ihn los geht und ihn noch weiter weg schmeißt.

Rinoa steht mittlerweile neben mir und grinst.

"Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen", meint sie und ich stimme zu.

Wir entschließen uns, noch etwas zu ihr zu gehen und etwas zu trinken.

"Hat der Kerl dich wirklich angefasst?", fragt sie während der Fahrt.

"Nicht wirklich, er hat nur ein paar zu eindeutige Angebote gemacht."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Ein Dreier mit uns beiden", antworte ich.

Rinoa verstummt, kann sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"So ein Schwachkopf."

Oh ja und was für einer. Wer auf die Idee kommt, ich würde die Prinzessin heute Nacht mit ihm teilen, hat sich geschnitten.

Bei ihr angekommen reiße ich mir zunächst das Halsband vom Leib und auch Rinoa entledigt sich einiger Schnallen.

"War besser, als ich gedacht habe", sagt sie und stellt eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

"Nur diese Klamotte würde mich nach einer Weile nerven."

Ich pflichte ihr bei und entkorke den Wein.

Jetzt wird es langsam Zeit, die Maschen des Netzes zu schließen und meinen Lohn zu beanspruchen. Ich fülle die Gläser und nippe an meinem. Ein ausgezeichneter Wein. Anbaugebiet Kalifornien, steht auf dem Etikett, ein Wein aus ihrer Heimat also.

Eine Weile sitzen wir und reden über den Abend und Lachen über Chris.

"Wer lässt sich schon auf einen Dreier ein?"

Diese Vorstellung scheint sie sehr anzuwidern.

"Jemand dem es nicht um die Liebe geht"

Ich schaue Rinoa tief in die Augen und stelle erfreut fest, wie sie errötet

"Ohne Liebe", spreche ich weiter, "wären Sexuelle Erlebnis nichts wert."

Sie nickt nur stumm

Sie nimmt einen schluck Wein und erhebt sich.

"Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn ich schnell in etwas Bequemeres schlüpfe."

Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten verschwindet sie in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers.

Na warte, du wirst mir nicht entkommen.

Als die Tür sich hinter ihr schließt entkleide ich mich rasch bis auf die Unterwäsche und gehe hinter her.

Lautlos wie bei einer Jagd schleiche ich ins Zimmer. Rinoa steht, mir den Rücken zugewandt, vor dem Kleiderschrank. Auch sie trägt nur noch ihre Unterwäsche.

Für einen Moment verweile ich und genieße den Anblick

Rip, womit hast du dieses Glück nur verdient, frage ich mich.

Fast scheint es so, als würde ihre Erscheinung mich blenden, doch nicht auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise.

Ich trete hinter sie und schlinge meine Arme um ihre Taille.

Erschrocken zuckt sie zusammen und wendet den Kopf. "Rip...was?"

Sanft lege ich ihr den Finger au die Lippen und geleite sie in Richtung des Bettes.

Nach dem anfänglichen Schreck lässt sie alles mit sich geschehen ohne Gegenwehr, wunderbar.

Endlich, Rip, bist du an deinem Ziel.

Ich ziehe sie hinunter zu mir auf die Kissen und beginne dort einen Tanz aus purer Leidenschaft und Ekstase.

Mein Körper fühlt sich furchtbar erschöpft an, doch habe ich mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie glücklicher gefühlt, selbst damals mit Squall war es nicht annähernd so berauschend und wild gewesen.

Bisher war Rip mir gegenüber immer zuvorkommend und ruhig gewesen, doch im Bett ist sie wie ein Dämon über mich hergefallen.

Meine Gedanken kreisen um das Geschehene. Im Bett mit einer Frau, wenn mir das vor einer Weile jemand gesagt hätte...

Ich bereue das Erlebnis nicht, im Gegenteil, es bringt mich noch näher an Rip heran. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so weit mit ihr gehen würde, waren diese ersten Körperkontakte in dem Club doch nur der Anfang gewesen, doch wenn ich zurück denke, erscheint es mir fast, als hätte sie es bereits während unseres ersten Treffens in dem Restaurant geplant gehabt. "Großmütterchen, warum lässt du meine Hand nicht mehr los?", geht es mir durch den Kopf. "Damit ich dich besser verführen kann", ist die Antwort darauf. Ich muss grinsen und sehe zu Rip hinüber, welche unser Zusammensein auch nicht spurlos überstanden hat.

"Du bist der Wolf aus Rotkäppchen", flüstere ich zu ihr und sie sieht mich verschlafen an. Dann grinst sie leicht.

"Dann hast du ja nun das Gegenstück zur Prinzessin", antwortet sie.

Ich nicke nur und umarme sie unter der Bettdecke. Ich habe in diesen wenigen Tagen mehr als nur einen Freund in London gefunden und fühle mich wie damals bei Squall, nur besser.

Diese Erlebnis war, schöner und großartiger als alles bisher erlebte, nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass etwas so wunderbar seien kann.

Ich glaube mittlerweile eine Antwort gefunden zu haben, warum es mir nie möglich sein wird, Rinoa auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Ich muss es mir selbst erst eingestehen. Der Grund ist, weil ich sie liebe.

Es war das allererste Mal, das ich mit jemandem geschlafen habe und so für ihn empfinde. Bisher habe ich in den Personen, mit denen ich ins Bett gegangen, bin immer nur die Beute gesehen, doch Rinoa ist schon lange nicht mehr meine Beute, sie ist eine Gefährtin und ein Engel, der meinem Leben die Wärme zurück gegeben hat.

Erneut schau ich zu ihr, sie ist eingeschlafen. Noch fester schließe ich meine Arme um sie. Am liebsten würde ich Rinoa bis in alle Ewigkeit festhalten, wie einen wertvollen Schatz, der sie im Grunde ja auch für mich ist.

"Schlafe sanft Prinzessin", flüstere ich und küsse sie auf die Stirn. Dann entschlummere auch ich.

6

Einem Kometen gleich kracht der Jet auf das Landungsdeck der Adler und setzt es in Flammen. Ich höre die Schreie meiner Männer um mich herum. Das Feuer breitet sich auf unnatürliche Weise aus, doch das Licht der Flammen wird von der Düsternis um uns herum verschluckt.

Dann sehe ich IHN und Panik vernebelt meinen Geist.

"Meine Muskete wird alle bestrafen ohne Ausnahme!"

Ich betätige den Abzug meiner Muskete und die Kugel triff Samiel, doch zeigt sich der Dämon unbeeindruckt. Hände erscheinen aus den Schatten und ergreifen meine Soldaten, zerreisen sie förmlich.

Ein harter Schlag trifft mein Gesicht.

Als sich mein Blick klärt sehe ich IHN vor mir stehen, sehe wie er mich höhnisch angrinst.

Angst, noch nie zuvor habe ich eine solche Angst verspürt. Dann verspüre ich diesen grauenvollen Schmerz, als er mir meine eigene Waffe in die Brust rammt. Doch er verfehlt mein Herz, wenn auch nur knapp.

Wie eine Puppe werde ich durch die Luft geworfen und stürze benommen in die See.

Mein Geist erbarmt sich und ich erwache aus meinem Traum. Schreckhaft kauere ich mich im Bett zusammen und wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Verdammt..."

"Was ist los?", kommt es müde von Rinoa. Ich habe sie aufgeweckt.

"Nichts, nur ein schlechter Traum."

"Möchtest du mir erzählen, worum es ging?", fragt sie.

"Es war nur ein Erlebnis aus meiner Söldnervergangenheit.", antworte ich.

Söldnervergangenheit. Plötzlich fällt mir wieder ein, dass Doe sich eine ganze Weile nicht gemeldet hat. Wahrscheinlich gibt es im Augenblick nichts für mich zu tun.

"Es war nur ein Traum, leg dich wieder hin", flüstert meine Prinzessin.

Nur ein Traum, wenn das nur wahr sein könnte. Das sieht diesem Mistkerl ähnlich, schleicht sich in meine Träume gerade dann, wenn ich glücklich bin.

Ich denke an meine offene Rechnung mit dieser Ausgeburt der Hölle und daran, dass es bald Zeit wird, sie zu begleichen.

Ich schlafe wieder ein, doch mitten in der Nacht erwache ich wieder. Ich kleide mich an und schreibe meiner Liebe eine Nachricht auf einen Zettel. Sie soll mich morgen abholen und ich erbitte ihr Verständnis, für mein plötzliches Verschwinden.

Der Himmel draußen ist sternenklar, nicht die kleinste Wolke versperrt die Bahn des Lichtes. Bevor ich mit Rinoa zusammen glücklich sein kann, muss diese Sache endlich aus der Welt geschafft werden, sonst wird der Frieden für mich auf immer unerreichbar sein.

Nein, du Bestie der Hölle, einen Traum hast du mir bereits zerstört, ein weiters mal wird dies nicht geschehen.

Zum Glück sind die Straßen leer, sonst hätte ich bestimmt mehrere Unfälle verursacht. Mein ganzer Körper zittert und noch immer spuken die Traumbilder durch meinen Kopf.

Ich muss mich endlich dem Dämon meiner Vergangenheit stellen.

Als ich am Morgen aufwache ist der Platz neben mir leer, Rip ist verschwunden. Der Traum muss sie sehr mitgenommen haben.

Irgendwie ist es mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass meine Freundin in ihrer Vergangenheit etwas derart Schlimmes erlebt hat, welches sie nun verfolgt.

Ich entdecke einen Zettel auf dem Kopfkissen und fasse einen Entschluss. Ich habe Rip die Erlebnisse, die mich gequält haben mitgeteilt und sie hat mir geholfen, sie zu vertreiben.

Nun will ich Rip helfen. Ich möchte endlich genauer über ihren Beruf und ihre Vergangenheit bescheid wissen. Schließlich ist es in einer Beziehung wichtig, einander zu vertrauen.

Nach einer Dusche und einem kleinen Frühstück geht es mir nach dem gestrigen Abend auch wieder ganz gut, jedoch ist es eine Qual, mir die Zeit bis zum heutigen Abend zu vertreiben.

Gegen halb acht Uhr abends fahre ich schließlich los Richtung Whitechappel. In ihrem Viertel ist es seltsam ruhig, als läge etwas in der Luft und mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl trete ich an ihr Haus und suche die richtige Klingel. Da Van Winkle nirgendwo zu sehen ist, betätige ich einfach die Klingel ohne Namen und hoffe das Beste. Mein Blick schweift über die Gegend, während ich auf Rip warte. Baufällige Häuser, schlecht geteerte Straßen und ein unbestreitbarerer Hauch Kriminalität durchziehen diese Gegend. Mein ungutes Gefühl verstärkt sich und ich weiß einfach nicht, warum. Erneut klingle ich und spiele schon mit den Gedanken, sie vorsichtshalber anzurufen, als mein Blick abgelenkt wird. Ich hatte es vorhin nicht wahrgenommen, doch nun sehe ich es. Ein dünnes, rotes Licht spannt sie wie ein Faden vom Dach des Hauses gegenüber und endet in einer der oberen Wohnungen von Rips Wohnstätte. Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen und ich werde hektisch. Schnell klappe ich mein Handy auf und wähle Rips Nummer als ich das Telefon vor Schreck durch einen plötzlichen, lauten Knall, gefolgt von splitterndem Glas fallen lasse.

Es ist 19 Uhr als ich aus meinem Sarg steige, erwachend aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Noch immer ist der Schatten des Traumes nicht ganz von mir gewichen, aber die Aussicht, Rinoa wieder zu sehen, schafft es, mir das Herz etwas zu erleichtern. Während ich mich frisch mache geht mir erneut die Frage durch den Kopf, die mir zusammen mit dem Traum den Schlaf geraubt hat.

Rinoa weiß nichts über meine Natur, aber irgendwann werde ich es ihr sagen müssen.

Ich liebe sie und möchte niemanden, der mir soviel bedeutet, anlügen. Aber der Gedanke daran ängstigt mich. Wie wird sie reagieren, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich ein Monster bin.

Die Haarbürste fährt gerade ein letztes Mal durch meine schwarze Mähne, als es an der Tür klingelt.

Noch immer habe ich keine Antwort darauf, wie ich es Rinoa erklären soll. Mit einer wegwerfenden Geste entscheide ich mich dafür, es jedenfalls nicht heute Abend zu machen.

Mit einem Mal schlagen meine Instinkte Alarm, irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Noch kann ich es nicht benennen, aber mein sechster Sinn hat mir schon in unzähligen Kämpfen das Leben gerettet.

Eine Gefahr schwebt spürbar deutlich in der Luft.

Mit langsamen Schritten gehe ich zu der Vitrine, in welcher meine Muskete liegt. Mit wenigen Handgriffen ist das gute Stück geladen. Ein zweites Mal klingelt es. Langsam bewege ich mich an der Wand entlang Richtung Fenster und werfe einen Blick hinaus.

Ein lauter Knall, Glassplitter regnen auf den Boden. Mein Jagdinstinkt erwacht. Wer will mich als Beute?

Reflexartig springe ich aus dem Fenster nach draußen und komme auf dem Bürgersteig auf. Rinoa steht in meiner Nähe, ihr Gesicht zeigt Schrecken und Angst. Ich muss sie beschützen, geht es mir durch den Kopf, während ich den Abzug meiner Waffe drücke. Ein Ohrenbetäubendes Krachen, der Geruch von Schwefel.

Die Freikugel hat den Lauf verlassen und fliegt auf das Dach des gegenüberliegenden Hauses zu.

Mit einem lauten Knall zersplittert ein Teil des Hauses und der Scharfschütze fällt herunter. Ich kenne seine Uniform und für einen Moment verschlägt es mir den Atem. Hellsing. Hellsing greift uns an.

"Was ist hier los?", fragt Rinoa aufgebracht.

"Keine Zeit, das jetzt zu erklären", antworte ich.

Aus dem Haus gegenüber springen weitere Soldaten aus den Fenstern und entfernt höre ich die Rotorblätter eines Hubschraubers. Wozu der ganze Aufwand?

Ich ziehe Rinoa an der Hand zurück in mein Haus und schließe die Tür, um dem knatternden Gewehrfeuer zu entkommen.

"Ach du Scheiße, was ist das für ein riesen Ding!?"

Scheinbar hat sie meine Muskete bemerkt. Ich zerre sie die erste Treppe nach oben und feuere eine weitere Kugel auf die Haustür, an welcher sich die Truppen schon zu schaffen machen. Erfreut höre ich ihre Schmerzensschreie. Dann bricht plötzlich das Gangfester hinter uns auf und ein Soldat kommt vor uns zum stehen. Geistesgegenwärtig schlage ich ihm den Gewehrknauf ins Gesicht und er kippt blutend zusammen.

Ein Poltern von oben erweckt meine Aufmerksamkeit, jemand rennt die Treppe herunter. Verdammt, von oben kommen sie auch. Ich trete eine der beiden Wohnungstüren im ersten Stock ein und schleife Rinoa hinterher. Wenigstens ist der Mieter nicht zu Hause, Glück für ihn.

"Versteck dich irgendwo", teile ich ihr mit.

"Was sind das für Leute und was wollen die von dir!?", schreit sie.

"Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, versteck dich einfach!", sage ich in scharfem Ton.

Kopfschüttelnd und desorientiert sieht sie sich in der Wohnung um und ich selbst lade meine Muskete neu und schließe die Augen. Eins, zwei, gleich sind sie im Türrahmen. Bevor sie mich sichten schieße ich durch die Wand nach draußen ins Treppenhaus und erwische ein paar von ihnen. Dann läuft es mir kalt den Rücken herunter und ich kann mich kurzzeitig nicht bewegen, als ich das Klirren der Fenster hinten in der Wohnung höre. Rinoa...

"Hört mal, was zum Geier wollt ihr von mir!?", höre ich sie schreien, kurz darauf Gewehrfeuer. Nein...

Ich renne nach hinten und werde wieder überrascht. Rinoa steht von den Soldaten weggedreht und hält sich die Ohren zu, während das Dauerfeuer der Maschinengewehre auf sie einprasselt, doch keine Kugel trifft sie. Alle werden umgeleitet und bohren sich in die Wände, erstaunlich.

Ohne ihre Magie wäre sie nur noch eine blutige Masse.

Das Bild blitzt vor meinem inneren Auge auf und versetzt mich in Rage.

Diese Bastarde schießen auf meine Geliebte.

"Friss das!", brülle ich und ramme einem der Soldaten den Musketenlauf mit solcher Kraft in den Mund, das er durch den Hinterkopf wieder austritt.

Ein weiterer Soldat kommt durch das Fenster, doch noch bevor seine Füße den Boden berühren bohren sich meine Finger in seine Augen und ich reise ihm den Schädel vom Hals.

Das Knattern der Rotorblätter wird lauter, der Hubschrauber muss über uns sein. Hastig lehne ich mich durch das zerstörte Fenster und feuere.

Erst als ich das Geräusch von berstendem Metall höre, nehme ich mir Zeit, nach Rinoa zu sehen.

Noch immer steht sie in an der gleichen Stelle, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen vor Schreck.

Die Explosion des Hubschraubers ist zu hören, und reißt Rinoa aus ihrem Schockzustand.

"Schnell, komm mit"

Ich nehme sie auf die Arme und springe durch das Fenster, keine weiteren Angreifer in Sicht, gut.

Rinoa immer noch auf den Armen, hetze ich durch die Gassen zu meinem Auto

"Rip, was zum Teufel ist da gerade geschehen?"

Ich lasse sie runter und schaue ihr tief in die Augen. Verwirrung, Angst und Panik spiegeln sich darin.

"Ich werde dir alles erklären, aber zuerst müssen wir uns in Sicherheit bringen!"

Im Auto trete ich das Gaspedal durch und rase davon, nur weg aus Withechapel.

Erst, als ich mir sicher bin, dass uns niemand verfolgt und meine Instinkte sich etwas entspannen, wird mir die Tragweite meins Satzes bewusst.

Verflucht, jetzt muss ich meiner Prinzessin die Wahrheit sagen. Und was dann? Wird sie mich hassen? Wird sie mich verlassen?

Angst und Wut schwappen in mir auf und ich versuche verzweifelt die Tränen zurück zu kämpfen.

Wenn das passiert, Hellsing, ist keiner von euch mehr sicher.

Wie eine Irre drücke ich meine Fuß aufs Gas und rase durch die nächtliche Stadt.

Rinoa schimpft und lässt sich lautstark über meinen Fahrstil aus, doch ich kann nicht auf den Inhalt ihrer Sätze achten. Hellsing sucht mich, doch alles in mir wehrt sich dagegen. Es ist unmöglich, sie dachten alle ich wäre damals umgekommen.

Szenarien rattern durch meinen Kopf, auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung. Es war nur das Fußvolk, nur einfache Soldaten. Sie können nicht wissen, dass ich es bin sonst hätten sie nicht das Kleinvieh geschickt.

Ein Blick auf meine Prinzessin zeigt mir, dass sie verstummt ist und schmollend im Auto sitzt. Ich reduziere die Geschwindigkeit und sehe mich um. Wohin ich in der Eile gefahren bin, erkenne ich so schnell nicht. Wichtig ist jetzt nur ein Versteck.

Minuten vergehen bis schließlich ein kleines Hotel unseren Weg kreuzt. Ich parke und wir checken hastig ein. Als wir endlich auf dem Zimmer ankommen setze ich mich erschöpft auf das Bett und atme tief durch. Rinoa tut es mir gleich.

"Es tut mir Leid", fange ich schließlich an.

"Sagst du mir nun, was das war? Und was diese riesige Knarre in deinem Auto soll?", fragt sie.

Tausend Gedanken wirbeln mir durch den Kopf und jeder einzelne macht mir Angst. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich amte ein letztes Mal tief ein und beginne zu erzählen.

"Diese Männer sind Soldaten der Hellsingfamilie, einem alten Clan von Vampirjägern."

Rinoa starrt mich ungläubig an, was ich ihr nicht verübeln kann.

"Und sie haben mich deshalb angegriffen weil ich ein Vampir bin". Ich öffne meinen Mund und lasse sie einen Blick auf meine Eckzähne werfen.

"Und wenn dir das nicht als Beweis reicht, denke daran, was du gerade eben gesehen hast."

Der Unglauben weicht etwas von ihr.

"Aber Rip...wie..wie kann das sein...ich meine…", stammelt sie.

"Es ist schwer zu verstehen, glaube mir bitte einfach."

Meine Stimme klingt flehend. Wellen des seelischen Schmerzes treffen mich, noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich mich so elend gefühlt. Ich kann Rinoas Blicke nicht mehr auf mir ertragen und wende mein Gesicht ab.

"Wenn...das was du gesagt hast wirklich stimmt, warum haben die Hellsings dann gegen die angreifenden Terroristen gekämpft?"

Oh Nein, nicht diese Frage. Ich hatte gehofft, ihr das noch nicht sagen zu müssen und Rinoa meine Anwesenheit in London anders erklären zu können. Dieses Mal rinnen die Tränen ungehindert meine Augen hinab, jetzt ist sowieso alles egal.

Ich erzähle ihr alles, bis ins kleinste Detail. Meine Kindheit, die Hitlerjugend, der Krieg, das Millenium, meine Verwandlung, einfach alles.

Sie steht mir gegenüber und sieht auf mich herab. Bei jeder neuen Information verändert sich etwas in ihr. Sie hält die Hände vor ihrem Mund und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Und ich bin hier in London, weil mich an jemandem rächen will", beende ich den ersten Teil meines Geständnisses.

Rinoa geht auf und ab.

"Oh Gott... oh Gott das gibt es nicht..."

"Rinoa, ich", fange ich an, doch sie unterbricht mich.

"Warte, nicht weiter machen. Lass mir mal einen Moment Zeit. Das... das ist zu viel. Du hast mich zwar in dem Sinne nicht belogen, aber… oh Grundgütiger..."

Sie setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und für einige Minuten herrscht Stille im Zimmer.

Noch immer fließen meine Tränen, so gut wie erhofft reagiert sie nicht, aber was erwate ich auch.

"Und ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie sich ein Mensch so kalt anfühlen kann", beginnt sie plötzlich.

"Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dass du es auf diese Art erfährst...Ich wollte es dir sagen..."

"Wann? Nachdem wir uns noch ein paar Mal geliebt haben?", fragt sie.

Meine Kehle fühlt sich rau an und es fällt mir schwer, zu Schlucken.

"Nein, denk jetzt bitte nichts Falsches, ich liebe dich doch, Prinzessin."

Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und nach einer Weile laufen Tränen an ihnen herunter.

"Was ist das für ein Typ, weshalb du hier in London bist?", fragt sie schließlich.

"Der Vampir, der mir diese Narbe zugefügt hat, die Geheimwaffe der Hellsings."

"Du solltest ihn auf dem Flugzeugträger ausschalten, damit ihr leichteres Spiel mit den Menschen in London habt?"

Ich nicke leicht, mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich matt und kraftlos an.

Rinoas Gesicht ist kreidebleich und ihre Augen rot vor Tränen, es tut mir weh sie so zu sehen.

"Und wie willst du dich rächen, wenn er so mächtig ist?"

"Er hat eine Schülerin, die im sehr viel bedeutet und eine Meisterin, die er verehrt, das sind seine Schwachpunkte."

"Du...du willst sie töten um ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen?"

Ein weiteres Nicken.

"Es gibt noch etwas, das du wissen solltest." Jetzt muss ich alles beichten, sie soll alles erfahren, bevor es zu spät ist.

"Die Nacht, als die beiden Typen dich vergewaltigen wollten, war nicht unser erstes Treffen." Ihre Augen weiten sich. Sie versteht es bereits, trotzdem muss ich es aussprechen. "Der Mörder im Krankenhaus...das war ich."

"DU BIST EIN MONSTER!"

Pure Abscheu hallt in ihrer Stimme mit.

"Es war ein Auftrag", versuche ich es zu erklären, doch Rinoa unterbricht mich wütend.

"Was für ein Auftrag? Du hast einen hilflosen Mensch kaltblütig umgebracht, wahrscheinlich hast du mir an dem Abend nach dem Club aufgelauert, um mich als letzte Zeugin zu beseitigen!"

"NEIN SO WAR ES NICHT." Mein Leib zittert, Übelkeit breitet sich in meinem Magen aus.

"Schau mich an, glaubst du, es würde mir so weh tun, dir das alles zu erzählen, wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde?"

"Das... das klingt alles wie ein schlechter Scherz", antwortet sie und rutscht von dem Stuhl auf ihre Knie. Sie starrt auf den Boden und ich will mich erheben, um sie wenigstens zu umarmen, doch ich komme nicht hoch vom Bett. Plötzlich muss ich heftig einatmen und ich spüre ein Stechen in meinem Hinterkopf, meine Sicht verschwimmt, doch nach einigen Sekunden ist der Spuk vorbei und ich fühle mich wie von einem Panzer überfahren. Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich dieser Squall gefühlt haben muss.

Ich will etwas sagen, bringe aber keinen Ton heraus.

"Was meinst du, als Operngängerin, ist das Tragödie oder Komödie, dass ich mich in denjenigen verliebe, der meinem Leben einen empfindlichen Stoß versetzt hat?", fragt sie.

"Diese Sache mit dem Mörder hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen und ich habe mich selbst für meine Unachtsamkeit gehasst. Und da frage ich mich, wie du den Sturz aus dem vierten Stock überlebst... wenigstens ergibt das nun alles Sinn."

"Was denkst du?", frage ich.

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich denke gerade gar nichts. Ich hatte ja vermutet, dass vieles hinter deinem stillen Auftreten steckt, aber nicht SO viel."

Erneut stellt sich Schweigen ein und jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach. Zwanzig Minuten später steht sie auf und legt sich auf das Bett. Der Druck auf mir beginnt zu verschwinden und ich kann mich wieder bewegen, ein gutes Zeichen.

"Gibt es noch irgendwas, das ich wissen muss? Sag alles, so lange ich noch offen dafür bin"

"Nein, das war alles." Meine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Und wie soll es jetzt zwischen uns weiter gehen?"

"Das liegt nun an dir Prinzessin, als ich dir meine Liebe gestanden habe, war das die Wahrheit. In deiner Nähe fühle ich mich zum ersten Mal seit meiner Verwandlung wieder lebendig."

Noch immer fehlt mir die Kraft sie anzuschauen, ich kann nur warten.

"Und was für ein Auftrag war das, den du im Krankenhaus erledigt hast?"

Aus Rinoas Stimme ist nicht herauszuhören, ob sie mich hasst oder verabscheut, kein einziges Gefühl.

"Auch Vampire brauchen Geld zum leben, also habe ich das, was ich am besten kann, zum Beruf gemacht."

"Und war musste dieser Mann sterben"

"Ich weis es nicht, mein Auftragsgeber ist ein Unterweltboss hier in London, ich war immer für das Töten von Verrätern zuständig."

Ich schiele zu Rinoa und sehe, wie sie nickt, der Grund bleibt mir verborgen. Nach weiteren qualvollen Minuten wendet sie sich mir zu.

"Rip, kann ich dich dafür verantwortlich machen was du bist? Viele Menschen im dritten Reich waren sicher verblendet und du warst noch ein Kind. Wenn, dann sind die Kreaturen verantwortlich, die dich zu dem gemacht haben, was du bist."

Mit jedem Wort, das meine Prinzessin spricht wird mein Herz leichter.

"Und wie könnte ich jemand verabscheuen, den ich liebe?", fragt sie schließlich mit tonloser Stimme.

Ich lasse meinen letzten Satz noch einmal in mir widerklingen und frage mich, ob ich tatsächlich dahinter stehen kann. Schnelle Vergebung zählte noch nie zu meinen Stärken, weder anderen, noch mir gegenüber. Schlag auf Schlag bestätigt Rip die Vermutungen, die ich seit unserem ersten Treffen als Unsinn verworfen habe und es trifft mich wie ein übergroßer Hammer.

Meine Augen brennen von den vielen Tränen, die ich heute vergossen habe und doch besitze ich nicht genügend von ihnen um über all das zu weinen, was Rip mir offenbart hat.

Unbeweglich sitzt sie auf dem Bett und schluchzt vor sich her, ein Anblick, der mich trotz des Schocks milde zu stimmen vermag. Hätte sie mir die Wahrheit in ihrer sonst so kühlen Manier mitgeteilt, wäre ich schon längst geflohen, doch zeigt auch ihr Einbruch, dass es ihr nahe geht und das, der letzte Funken Menschlichkeit in ihr noch nicht verglüht ist.

Erneut schweigen wir und je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto sicherer werde ich, dass ich ihr nichts nachtragen werde. Wenigstens war sie überhaupt noch ehrlich, wer weiß, wie lange sie das noch hingezögert hätte.

"Sorry wegen dem Monster", sage ich schließlich.

"Nein, du hast Recht", antwortet sie.

Sie entschuldigt sich wegen der Sache im Krankenhaus, doch ich schüttle nur den Kopf, knie mich auf das Bett und lehne mich an sie.

"Im Grunde haben wir beide nur unseren Job gemacht."

Rip zuckt mit den Schultern und ich ihre Befangenheit zaubert mir ein leichtes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Ich denke, ich kann es ihr tatsächlich verzeihen.

"Wie wird es jetzt weiter gehen?", frage ich sie. "Werden diese Vampirjäger auf ewig hinter uns her sein?"

"Nein, es gibt eine einzige Möglichkeit, die dem ganzen ein Ende setzen wird."

Neugierig schaue ich zu ihr. Was hat Rip vor?

"Es hängt mit meiner Rache zusammen, wenn ich es schaffe, Samiels Schülerin zu töten, werden sie uns in Ruhe lassen."

Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was sie meint, würde dieser Vampir sie dann nicht noch mehr jagen? Ich frage Rip danach und sie verneint.

"Wenn ein Vampir das Blut eines Lebewesens trinkt, raubt er ihm so auch die Seele. Samiel weiß, dass wenn er mich tötet, die Seele seiner Schülerin auf ewig vernichtet wird."

Eine grausame Lösung unseres Problems, aber wenn dies die einzige Chance ist, werde ich sie akzeptieren.

Ich lege meinen Arm und sie und spüre die Kälte ihres Körpers, die mir diesmal jedoch willkommen ist.

"Rip, ich habe Angst, Angst das dir etwas passieren könnte."

Ihre Lippen berühren meine Wange.

"Belaste deine Seele nicht damit, es wird schon alles gut gehen."

"Aber wenn diese Frau die Schülerin eines so mächtigen Vampirs ist, dann..."

"Sie ist nicht mehr als ein Baby, ein Vampir wird stärker, je älter er wird und sie ist was ihr Dasein als Untote angeht, noch nicht einmal aus den Kinderschuhen raus."

Kurz meine ich, eine leichte Unsicherheit in der Stimme meiner Lieben zu hören, doch verschwindet dieser Gedanke rasch.

"Schlaf nun Prinzessin, es war ein anstrengender Abend."

**7**

Am Morgen, zwei Tage nach unserer Flucht, sitzen wir immer noch im Hotel fest.

Rip lässt ihre Kontakte spielen, auf der Suche nach ihrem Ziel, das sich Selas Victoria nennt, der Jungvampir. Ich stehe am Fenster und sehe meiner dunklen Geliebten beim telefonieren zu. Sie versucht seit gestern an einen gewissen Herrn Doe heranzukommen und scheint dieses Mal Erfolg zu haben.

"Ich brauche jemanden, der für mich etwas spioniert", höre ich sie sprechen. Wenig später legt sie das Telefon auf.

"Und?", frage ich.

"Bingo, ich weiß nicht ob es überhaupt der Echte war, auf jeden fall schickt er jemanden los, heute Abend soll ich den Anruf erwarten."

Tatsächlich klingelt abends das Telefon und wir bekommen die Informationen. Der, den Rip Samiel nennt, befindet sich zurzeit nicht in England, ein Vorteil, meinte sie, das würde es einfacher machen.

"Selas hat einen Auftrag, der sie nach London führt und zwar morgen Nacht. Sie soll ein Nest von Ghulen auslöschen, das sich unter der Erde ein Versteck gesucht hat, nahe dem ehemaligen Parlament. Dort werde ich sie abfangen.", erklärt sie.

Zwölf mal höre ich, wie der Glockensklave dem verbeulten Klanginstrument einen Ton entlockt. Wo bleibt sie nur, ich werde langsam ungeduldig. Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang habe ich mich auf dem Dach eines der wenigen intakten Gebäude rund um die Parlamentsruine in Stellung begeben. Seit dem halte ich Ausschau. Keine Spur von Hellsing oder eines Vampirs.

Mein Körper ist gespannt wie die Sehne eines Bogens. Meine Selbstsicherheit, die ich meiner Freundin gegenüber gezeigt, habe war nur Schauspielerei.

Auch wenn Selas eine junge Vampirin ist, hat die Tatsache, dass sie von Samiel verwandelt wurde, sicher auf sie abgefärbt. Eine Beute, die dem Jäger mehr als ebenbürtig ist, schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

Ich habe alles, was in meiner Macht stand getan, um mich so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten. Die Muskete ist mit Silber geladen und ich selbst bin so gut wie möglich auf jede Eventualität vorbereitet. Immer und immer wieder habe ich den Kampf gegen Samiel vor meinem inneren Auge abgespielt und mir seine Technik ins Gedächtnis gerufen.

Zwar weiß ich, das Selas nicht in der Lage sein wird, solche Macht auszuüben wie ihr Meister, aber wenn ich sie unterschätze, dann kann es schnell meinen Tod bedeuten.

Nein, nie wieder werde ich einen Gegner unterschätzen.

Ein Motorengeräusch lässt mich aufhorchen, ein grauer Mannschaftstransporter biegt in die Straße unter mir ein.

Der Wagen hält, die hinteren Türen öffnen sich und ein dutzend bewaffneter Soldaten steigen aus. Ohne Zweifel das Kanonenfutter der Hellsings.

Dann erspähe ich meine Beute. Selas steigt als letzte aus, über der Schulter trägt sie eine Waffe, die einer Panzerfaust ähnelt.

So sei es, bei den Pforten der Hölle, ich oder sie.

Als die Soldaten in das Unterreich verschwunden sind atme ich ein letztes Mal durch und setze meine Muskete an. Mit besten Wünschen schicke ich die verzauberte Kugel los, doch so einfach wie es sein könnte, wird es natürlich nicht. Kurz bevor sie getroffen wird, weicht Selas aus und das Geschoss hat nicht mehr den Raum, um zu wenden. Krachend brechen einige Steine aus der Hauswand, die ich getroffen habe und ich höre Selas Antwort, welche auf mein Dach zugeflogen kommt. Schnell springe ich und mein ehemaliges Versteckt zerbärstet in etliche Teile.

Auf dem Boden aufgekommen ziele ich sofort wieder, doch auch sie hat mich schon wieder im Visier.

"Was soll das, wer in aller Welt bist du?", will sie wissen.

"In diesem Zusammenhang bezeichne ich mich gerne als Kaspar", antworte ich ihr.

"Lass die Spielchen, wir haben einen Auftrag. Wer immer du auch bist, verschwinde, oder ich lasse dich verschwinden."

"Starke Worte, aus so einem jungen Mund."

"Es reicht!"

Ich höre, wie sie den Abzug ihrer Waffe betätigt und tue selbiges mit meiner.

Ein Sprung rettet mich vor dem Geschoss, welches in einem Trümmerhaufen hinter mir explodiert. Selas schreit auf, als das Silber ihren Körper durchschlägt, doch anstatt des Blutes tritt einen schwarze, neblige Substanz aus der Wunde. Genau so wie bei Samiel, denke ich mir.

Ein Rufen macht mich auf die Stelle im Boden aufmerksam, in welcher die Soldaten Verschwunden sind.

Anscheinend wollen sie schauen, wo ihre Anführerin bleibt. Die Kugel macht in der Luft kehrt und durchlöchert einen nach dem anderen.

Zufrieden stelle ich Selas Entsetzen fest, als sie auf die blutenden Kadaver blickt, die einmal ihre Männer waren.

"Nur noch wir beide sind übrig", fauche ich.

Mit einem Wutschrei lässt Selas ihre Waffe fallen und springt mich an.

Zu schnell, der Hieb trifft meine Brust, doch habe ich schon zu viele Kämpfe miterlebt, um meinen Geist von so etwas vernebeln zu lassen.

Den stechenden Schmerz ignorierend lasse ich einen Fausthieb in ihr Gesicht folgen. Beide taumeln wir zurück.

"Kein Meister, der dich retten wird, Mädchen, du bist vollkommen alleine", spotte ich.

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe um mit einem normalen Vampir fertig zu werden."

Meine Muskete ist mir bei ihrem Angriff aus der Hand gefallen, egal ich kann es auch so schaffen.

Die Art des Schlachtfeldes ist für einen Sieg oft unerlässlich und ich hatte genug Zeit, mir das unsrige einzuprägen. Hinter mir befindet sich die Ruine eines Bürogebäudes.

"Komm, Vampirjägerin, fang mich."

Meine Füße stoßen vom Boden ab und ich springe ins Innere des Gebäudes.

Selas folgt mir in den zum größten Teil zerstörten Bau.

Schneller als mir lieb ist schließt sie zu mir auf und holt nach mir aus. Ich kann ausweichen, doch ein weiterer schneller Hieb ihrer Klaue reißt mir vier lange, schmerzende Wunden auf die Wange.

Wütend suche ich den Kontakt zur ihr und schlage zu. Ein Nahkampf entbrennt, Vampir gegen Vampir. Selas Angriffe sind heftig und schmerzen. An Körperkraft ist sie mir überlegen, doch nicht an Erfahrung und so ist auch sie nach kurzer Zeit übersäht mit Wunden. Plötzlich verhaken sich unsere Hände und wir stehen einander gegenüber. Unsere Arme zittern.

"Wer bist du, dass du dir den Tod auf diese Art wünschst?", fragt sie mich.

"Und wer bist du, dass du dich Vampir nennen kannst?"

"Wage es nicht, weiter zu sprechen. Mein Mitleid für dich versiegt in diesem Augenblick."

"Ich erwarte kein Mitleid von einer Missgeburt, die ihr Dasein verleugnet und nicht einmal in der Lage ist, Blut zu trinken aus einer billigen Konserve! Du hast nicht das Recht, dich Vampir zu nennen, Selas!"

Sie faucht mich an und in ihren Augen blitzt die blanke Wut. Genau so hatte ich mir das gedacht. Selas Druck nimmt überhand. Ihre Wut steigert ihre Kraft und ich vermag unser kleines Kräftemessen nicht mehr aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich werde von den Beinen gerissen und krache nach einigen Momenten gegen eine Wand. Die linke Hand meiner Gegnerin schnellt hervor und reißt tiefe Schnitte, meinen Hals entlang bis hoch zum Kinn. Schnell rolle ich mich ab und bringe Abstand zwischen uns. Komm nur Selas, einen Hieb vertrage ich noch, bis es zu Ende geht. Mein Hals pocht. Die Art des Schlachtfeldes, hallt es in meinem Kopf wider.

"Komm schon, Victoria, beende mein Dasein oder vermagst du es nicht? Spielt dir deine menschliche Seite wieder dagegen?"

Selas schießt auf mich zu, blind vor Wut. Kurz bevor sie einen letzten Schlag anbringen kann mache ich einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten, greife ihren Arm und nutze ihren Schwung für meinen letzten Angriff. Unkontrolliert prescht sie direkt auf ein Stahlrohr zu, dass hinter mir aus einem Trümmerhaufen herausstand und welches sie in ihrer Wut übersah.

Ein gleißender Schrei erfüllt die Ruine und nicht ohne Stolz sehe ich, wie Selas das Rohr umklammert, auf welchem sie aufgespießt ist.

Ihre Qual ist Musik für meine Ohren, der Höhenpunkt meiner Oper. Meine Chance nutzend, umklammere ich Selas Handgelenke und nagele sie mit meinem Messer an die Wand. Vor Wut und Schmerz rasend, versucht sie sich zu befreien. Es wäre ein Leichtes, nun ihr Blut zu trinken, doch meine Beute soll wenigstens den Grund ihres Todes erfahren.

Sanft fahren meine Fingernägel über ihre entblößte Kehle.

"Was würde passieren wenn ich dein blut trinke?"

Diese Frage lässt Selas innehalten, hasserfüllt starrt sie mich an.

"Auch wenn du noch nie ein Lebewesen aus Nahrungsgründen getötet hast, müsstest du es wissen, ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Meister etwas Aufklärungsarbeit geleistet hat."

Selas Atem geht stoßweise und als sie schließlich zu sprechen beginnt, ist es mir eine Freude, dabei das Leiden aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu hören.

"Ich weiß sehr wohl was dann geschehen würde, ich habe bereits das Blut eines Menschen getrunken, allerdings aus einem Grund, den ein widerliches Geschöpf wie du nie verstehen wirst."

Mit einer Hand immer noch Selas Kehle umklammert, fahre ich mit der anderen über ihr Gesicht, wobei meine Nägel ein blutiges Muster in ihre Haut ritzen.

"Dann sag mir den Grund. War es etwa jemand, der dir nahe stand? Jemand, den du liebtest?"

Die letzten Worte flüstere ihr ich mit trügerischer Sanftheit ins Ohr. Selas erbebt und es ist deutlich zu hören, wie sie versucht ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, dessen Ursache nicht ihre körperlichen Schmerzen sind.

"Er wurde verletzt von deinesgleichen, Bestie."

Ich grinse.

"Interessant. Weißt du, welchen Ausdruck es für dein baldiges Ableben durch meine Hand gibt?", frage ich sie. Selas sieht mich nur Hasserfüllt an.

"Ironie des Schicksals", kläre ich sie auf und lasse meine Zähne tief in ihren Hals versinken. Schluck um Schluck entledige ich sie ihres wertvollen Blutes und wenig später habe ich mir den köstlichen Lebenssaft bis auf den letzten Tropfen einverleibt und ebenso die Seele von Selas Victoria.

Berauscht von meinem Sieg lasse ich von der Leiche ab und will gerade die ersten Schritte zurück zum Hotel machen, als der Schmerz übermannt und auf die Knie zwingt. Blut tropft von meiner Nasenspitze auf den Steinboden vor mir und ebenso ist mein Anzug getränkt davon. Mein Atem geht leicht rasselnd und ich muss die Augen schließen. Mir wird schwindelig.

Einige Minuten verharre ich, bis ich aufraffen kann. Ich suche meine Muskete und schleppe mich zurück zu Rinoa.

Ein Glück, denke ich mir, dass Alucard nicht anwesend ist, er hätte mich wohl einfach zerrissen, doch nun, da ich die Seele seiner liebsten Schülerin beherberge, sehe ich positiv auf ein Treffen mit ihm entgegen, sollte es denn eines geben.

Ruhelos werfe ich mich auf dem Hotelbett hin und her. Die Uhr zeigt, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht ist, doch an Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Die Sorge um Rip zerrt an meinen Nerven.

Hat sie den Kampf gewonnen? Ist sie schlimm verletzt?

Was, wenn sie nicht überlebt hat?

Dieser Gedanke macht mir am meisten Angst, es kann nicht, es darf nicht sein. Was wäre es ohne sie? Rip ist seit langem die erste Person, der ich mein Herz geschenkt habe. Wir gehören zusammen, denke ich mir wenn das Schicksal uns jetzt schon nach so kurzer Zeit gewaltsam trennen sollte, würde es mich um den Verstand bringen und mein Herz zerreißen.

Ein Geräusch lässt mich aufhorchen. Die Tür öffnet sich mit einem leisen Quietschen und Rip schleppt sich, auf ihre Muskete gestützt, ins Zimmer.

Ich erschrecke über ihren Anblick, der Anzug von Blut durchtränkt und in Fetzen gerissen, ihr Körper von tiefen Kratzwunden übersäht.

Doch auf den Schrecken folgt fast gleichzeitig die Freude, sie lebt, meine Sorgen waren unbegründet.

Ich springe auf und falle ihr um den Hals. Rip wankt kurz unter meiner stürmischen Begrüßung, erwidert dann aber die Umarmung.

Mein Herz quillt über vor Freude, ich versuche etwas zu sagen, doch finde ich keine Worte, meine Erleichterung zu beschreiben.

Rip legt sich auf das Bett und entspannt sich.

"Du siehst verdammt übel aus", gestehe ich.

"Du solltest Selas mal sehen...", keucht sie.

Ich grinse und setze mich zu ihr.

Ein Tag verstreicht, ohne das Rip sich aus dem Bett bewegt. Ihre Heilkräfte als Vampir tun einen guten Dienst. Sie sieht bereits weniger schlimm aus und die tiefen Kratzen schließen sich allmählich. Gegen Mittag lassen wir einen Pizzaboten kommen. Ich genehmige mir die Pizza und Rip lässt sich den Boten munden.

"Oh man, das könnte ich glaube ich nie..."

"Einen Menschen aussaugen? Glaub mir, das ist einfacher, als es aussieht. Man gewöhnt sich an den Gedanken", antwortet sie.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen könnte."

"Willst du es ausprobieren?"

Ich sehe sie entsetzt an und Rip zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Den Boten verstecken wir vorläufig unter dem Bett.

"Der muss hier raus, bevor er zu müffeln anfängt", meine ich und Rip fängt an zu lachen.

"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", frage ich sie.

"Es geht nicht weiter, ich habe meine Rache. Das Einzige, was noch passieren

könnte, ist, dass Samiel persönlich vorbeischaut", antwortet sie.

Rip hat mir zwar versichert, das Samiel ihr nichts mehr tun könnte, trotzdem habe ich vor diesem Moment Angst. Aus Rips Erzählungen weiß ich, dass er ein Höllenmonster ist.

"Ich möchte bei dir sein wenn er auftaucht, auf keinen Fall lasse ich dich mit ihm alleine." Zuerst hat es den Anschein, als wolle sie dagegen protestieren, doch dann nickt sie.

"Eigentlich war ich entschlossen, London zu verlassen, nachdem alles erledigt ist, aber wenn du vorhast zu bleiben, werde ich..."

Ich winke ab.

"Nein, auch ich will nicht länger hier bleiben, London ist eine tote Stadt."

Rip lehnt sich zu mir und unsere Lippen treffen sich.

"Danke Prinzessin."

Nachdem die Sonne untergegangen ist, lässt Rip die Leiche verschwinden. Wir checken aus und fahren zu ihrer Wohnung in Whitechapel.

"Wir müssen keine Angst vor irgendwelchen Angriffen haben", versichert sie mir, "Wenn, dann taucht Samiel auf."

Auch wenn in den letzten Tagen unheimlich viel Außergewöhnliches passiert ist, überrascht die Düsternis und Trostlosigkeit von Rips Wohnung mich etwas.

Nach dem wir beide das zerschossene Fenster notdürftig geflickt haben, nehmen wir am Tisch platz und unterhalten uns darüber, wohin unsere Wege führen werden.

Die Entscheidung fällt schnell, Rip möchte ihre Heimat wieder sehen und auch mir hat es in Holland gut gefallen.

Wenn die Konfrontation mit diesem Vampir vorüber ist, werden wir beide in eine positive Zukunft unterwegs sein, davon bin ich überzeugt. Endlich werden Rip und ich vollkommen zufrieden sein.

Es ist etwa kurz vor Mitternacht, als Rip mich wachrüttelt, anscheinend bin ich auf meinem Stuhl eingenickt.

"Samiel kommt, ich kann ihn spüren."

Angespannt sehe ich mich um, Nur das leichte Mondlicht erhellt Rips Wohnung und viel davon wird von den schwarzen Wänden verschluckt. Es herrscht Stille, bis sich plötzlich etwas tut. Aus einer dunklen Ecke kommt der Teufel, den Rip immer beschrieben hatte. Er ist groß, sogar verdammt groß und wie auf Kommando bekomme ich weiche Knie obwohl er mich nicht einmal ansieht. Etwas Entsetzliches umgibt ihn und ich traue mich kaum, Luft zu holen.

Meine Atmung beschleunigt sich, als ich Samiel aus dem Schatten kommen sehe. Verdammt, ich dachte ich könnte es lockerer nehmen, doch ich kann es nicht. Er entblößt sein dämonisches Grinsen.

"Rip van Winkle, was für eine Überraschung. Jemand muss dich wirklich lieben, dass du immer noch lebst."

Ruhig Rip, kontrolliere dich, er soll deine Anspannung nicht vernehmen.

"Wie degeneriert du doch bist!", schreit er wütend.

"Deine Truppe und dein Glaube waren von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt aber wie ihr alle wolltest auch du es nicht wahr haben. Es ist wie ein schlechter Witz, dass ausgerechnet ein Subjekt wie du den Krieg überlebt und sich an meiner armen Selas rächt..."

"Deine kleine Selas war einfach zu schwach, von der Schülerin Samiels hätte ich mehr erwartet."

"Wie kannst du es wagen, erst tötest du sie und nun verhöhnst du sie auch noch?"

Er macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, meine Knie zittern und es kostet mich meine ganze Willenskraft nicht vor ihm zurück zu weichen.

"Du hast mir meine Träume genommen und ich dir dein Schosstier, wir sind quitt."

"Sei dir da nicht so sicher Rip van Winkle."

Die Mündung seines Jackals deute auf mein Herz, doch zeichnet sich auf seinem Gesicht nicht dieses höhnische Lächeln ab.

"Du wirst mich nicht töten Samiel", bringe ich so selbstsicher wie es mir im Augenblick möglich ist hervor.

"Ich habe ihr Blut getrunken und du weißt besser als jeder andere, das ihre Seele verloren ist, sollte ich sterben."

"Unwürdige Kreatur, versteckst dich hinter der Seele eines jungen Mädchens, anstatt dich mit mir zu messen, dem dein Hass gilt."

"Du hast einmal versucht mich zu töten und versagt, du hast meine Träume zu Trümmern zerschlagen und alle meine Kameraden getötet, doch ist der Sieg zu teuer erkauft worden, ich kann spüren das du schwächer bist als damals auf der Adler, was ist übrig von London? Wie viel ist von den Truppen Hellsings übrig und wie viele Seelen hast du im Kampf frei gelassen? Mann kann das wohl kaum als einen glorreichen Sieg bezeichnen."

"Doch Hellsing existiert noch, was man vom letzten Bataillon nicht behaupten kann!" Seine Stimme gleicht dem Knurren eines Raubtiers.

Mein Hals verengt sich vor Abscheu und der Tatsache, dass er Recht hat. Mit allem hat er Recht, doch es ist mir egal. Sei Blick wandert herüber zu Rinoa, welche auf dem Boden sitzt und sich an eine Wand lehnt. Sie zittert leicht, wer kann es ihr verübeln, vermag ich selbst kaum mein eigenes Zittern zu verbergen. Abschätzig blickt er zu mir zurück.

"Du hast dir also ein eigenes Schoßtier zugelegt, sogar ein magisch begabtes."

"Sie ist nicht mein Schoßtier, ich liebe sie", erwidere ich.

Er lacht laut auf.

"Deine befleckte Seele ist zum Lieben doch gar nicht mehr fähig, genau wie meine! Aber du hast Glück, van Winkle, mein Schwur verbietet es mir, das Leben deines Spielzeuges zu nehmen, aber das weiß du ja."

"Ja, das weiß ich, du bist ein Gefangener deiner menschlichen Herrin", speie ich ihm entgegen und kann gar nicht schnell genug sehen, da steht er vor mir und packt mich an der Kehle.

"Du weiß gar nichts, Winkle, der Schwur der mich an Lady Hellsing bindet reicht in eine Vergangenheit, die du nicht kennst und wage es nicht, diese heiligen Worte in Frage zu stellen, sie übersteigen bei weitem deinen vergifteten Nazigeist."

"LASS SIE LOS!" Rinoa hat sich erhoben und eine gewaltige Schockwelle rast durch den Raum und trifft Samiel. Er taumelt einige Schritte zurück kann sich jedoch auf den Beinen halten.

"Halt dich da raus Mensch!", giftet er sie an, "Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was deine teure Geliebte schon alles angerichtet hat?"

Die Wut von Rinoa ist förmlich zu fühlen, doch was mich erstaunt ist, das sie den mächtigen Samiel damit beeinflussen konnte.

"Ja das weiß ich, sie hat weitaus weniger verbrochen als du."

Rinoas Worte gleichem einem Gift, das sie ihm ins Gesicht spuckt, doch Samiel zeigt sich unbeeindruckt"

"Nicht unbegabt dein Schosstier, aber sie hat eine giftige Zunge."

"Als du mir auf der Adler meine eigene Waffe durch die Brust rammtest, hast du mich vom Gift der Nazis geheilt, verschwinde einfach Samiel, du wirst dir Kaspars Seele nicht holen, sie wird von deinem letzten Rest Menschlichkeit beschützt, deine Gefühle für die tote Selas." Für eine kurzen Moment scheint er seiner Sicherheit beraubt, ein hauch von Verletzlichkeit zeigt sich auf seinem Gesicht, doch dann wird es wieder zu einer boshaften Maske. Er beugt sich nahe an mein Gesicht.

"Sei dir meines ewigen Hasses sicher, van Winkle."

Rauch durchflutet den Raum und als ich meine Augen wieder öffne ist er verschwunden und mit ihm auch alle negativen Gefühle und Gedanken die bis dahin mein Herz belasteten.

"Ist es vorbei?"

Rinoa ist zwar immer noch kreidebleich, aber das Zittern hat sie verlassen.

"Ja es ist endlich vorbei."

Fest drücke ich meine Prinzessin an mich, während die Freudentränen über mein Gesicht laufen. Das aller erste Mal seit Jahrzehnten fühle ich mich frei.

Can't you see, ooooh can't you see, what that woman, lord, she's been doin' to me.

Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman, she's been doing to me…", erschallt es aus dem Radio. Dieser Song verfehlt es nicht, mich zum fliegen zu bringen.

Fahrtwind streift mir durch die Haare und wirbelt sie auf. Ich grinse und frage mich, wie zufällig es ist, dass gerade dieses Lied läuft. Ich sehe nach links zu Rip, die unseren Mietwagen fährt und grinse sie an. Sie lächelt und haucht mir einen Kuss zu. Ich muss lachen, das Leben kann nicht besser werden. Irgendwo in Holland auf einem gut asphaltierten Highway den Horizont entgegen fahren, die Ruhe und die Einsamkeit genießen, das Blau des Himmels fühlen…

Zwei Monate sind seit London vergangen, zwei Monate, in denen wir alles zurückgelassen haben. Rip ihre Rache und ihre Vergangenheit, ich meine Schuldgefühle, wir beide unser altes Leben. Nicht einmal unsere Autos haben wir mitgenommen, zu viele Erinnerungen.

Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. Die Luft schmeckt anders als noch vor ein paar Wochen, alles riecht anders oder fühlt sich anders an.

Im kleinen Spiegel des heruntergelassenen Sonnenblockers betrachte ich mich und schüttle nach einer Weile grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, an die roten Augen muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen."

Rip grinst nur, nimmt eine Thermosflasche aus dem Seitenfach ihres Sitzes und wirft sie mir zu.

„Trink was, mein Herz. Dieses wunderbare Werk der Technik hält das Blut des Tankwarts von vorhin noch warm."

Langsam schraube ich den Deckel auf, nehme ihn aber nicht ab.

„Wann fängst du eigentlich an, mich bei meinem Namen zu nennen?", frage ich sie schelmisch.

„Sobald du damit aufhörst, mich zu zwingen Tagsüber zu fahren."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Dann mach ruhig weiter damit."

Rip verdreht die Augen und ich muss lachen. Ich schraube die Flasche wieder zu und stelle sie auf das Armaturenbrett. Genüsslich lehne ich mich etwas aus dem Wagen um mehr von diesem Wind zu spüren. Das ist Freiheit. Freiheit, die für immer währt. Ich schließe die Augen und lasse mich gleiten…

Gonna buy me a ticket now, as far as I can,

Ain't ever comin' back.

Take me Southbound, all the way to Georgia now,

Till the train run out of track.

Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman, lord, she's been doin' to me…

The end


End file.
